Rin's Story (My Hero Academia Fanfiction)
by MyVillainAcademia
Summary: Just a story I created in my head. It will derail a little from the original My Hero story by going into the villain world.
1. Chapter 1

Rin sat at her desk, flipping through the homework she had to do. She looked at the clock. 2AM. "Why does becoming a hero have to be so hard?" She sighed and pushed back onto her chair. Rin turned her head and stared at a family photo next to her. It was Gunslinger, Alira and her. "I wonder if dad had to do all this paperwork back in his day…" she sighed. Her father was Gunslinger, a pro hero who kept telling her that he would be the best hero out there. He had always been supportive of any dream she had. His Quirk was the ability to wield two pistols with highly accurate precision. He could shoot down anyone almost immediately. Her mother, Alira, was previously a villain but had spent her time in prison and met her father. She would always talk about how Gunslinger saved her. Unfortunately, she was very overprotective. Her mother always told Rin that her quirk was being able to teleport, but Rin always believed there was something more to the tale. She placed a pencil on her nose to balance it. "Fuck I'm bored. I wonder what Aizawa and Hizashi are doing". She brought up a text message with the two in it. The last messages were from Aizawa, telling Hizashi to 'shut up' at 10pm. She chuckled. "Better to not annoy them this early"

Rin's quirk didn't seem like much. She wasn't allowed a gun to test out her father's quirk and teleporting was just boring. "I'm amazed they didn't put me in the business class to be honest… Maybe they liked Dad's recommendation. I wonder when we're choosing our hero names." Suddenly the door slammed open with brute force. Rin squealed and spun on the chair to see her mother angrily standing in the doorway. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL AWAKE?!" Alira screamed, pulling up her sleeves as if she was about to beat Rin. 'Right, she doesn't sleep' Rin thought. It was her fault for chuckling and talking. "J-just doing homework mum! I swear!" Rin whimpered and hid her phone behind her. Alira said nothing and pointed to her bed. "Sleep. You don't want to waste these years if you have my quirk" Alira said as she walked over and put her hand on Rin's head.

"Goodnight sweetie"

"Night mum… Sorry"

Alira walked off and gently closed the door behind her. Rin closed her book and fell on top of her bed. Hopefully the others had done their homework so she could copy it. She closed her eyes. Something felt wrong. An anxiety was forming inside her, but she couldn't find the reason why. Rin ignored it and slept. Whatever it was could wait until tomorrow.

The sun pierced through her window blinds. How irritating. Just 5 more minutes to sleep… Her phone started ringing. 'Who the hell is ringing me this early?' Rin let out a grunt and picked up her phone. "Hello?" she sleepily said.

"Hey Rin, are you going to be late again?" It was Aizawa or as she called him 'Sho'. "I really am not going to cover for you again. That was enough of a pain the first time." Rin was confused. Late? She had just woken up. She looked at the time. 7:50AM. "FUCK" Rin yelled as she jumped out of bed. She had 10 minutes to get to U.A. and she lived 20 minutes away. "You know our homework is due in second period, right? Did you do it this time?" Aizawa chuckled. "Oh, shut up all you ever do is sleep in classes" Rin angrily said, rummaging through her clothes. "At least I turn in my homework on time. See you in 30″ She could tell he was smiling. How irritating. Rin threw on her U.A uniform and ran into the bathroom to do her makeup. Rin had long black hair, brown eyes and loved to dress like a tomboy. She quickly put on her eyeliner and concealer and ran out of the door. Luckily for her Alira and Gunslinger went to work early. Alira probably tried to wake her up at least 30 times before she left. She ran as fast as she could with her eye on the time. She slid in front of the gate and bolted to her class. She quietly stopped in front of the door. Her home room teacher was calling roll call. "He must've been late thank god. Here's my chance." Rin pulled out her phone and texted Hizashi. 'YO, I'm outside, make some noise for me bro' she texted. She was begging in her head that he would look at his phone. He replied and said, 'you owe me '. Hizashi and Aizawa's seats were in the middle of the back row while Rin's was near the door. Hizashi yawned, loudly. The teacher stopped and stared at Hizashi. "For the last time, can we please have some silence while I call the roll?" The teacher said frustratingly. Rin slid open the door and stealthily crawled to her desk. She had made it to her desk, even though she was sweating from running. "Sorry sir" Hizashi said, signalling a thumbs up under the table. "Rin, I appreciate the effort, but I can kind of guess when you're late." Their home room teacher slapped his board of names on his leg. "Sorry sir won't happen again sir" Rin said as the class chuckled. "That's what you said last time." Their day went as normal. Today were more theory classes than just straight hero lessons.

The bell rang, and Rin let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, it's time for lunch" she yawned. "Did you remember your lunch this time?" Aizawa turned to her and passed her his bento. "I didn't, thanks Sho" she laughed. Hizashi stared at them with a jealous glare. "Well aren't you two a cute couple" he said, moving his gaze to the ceiling. "Piss off Loud Mouth we've only been dating a few months" Rin said, throwing some rice at him. Aizawa sighed and Rin put some food on a fork near his face. "It's technically your food" She said as Aizawa took a bite. "It is my food" he whispered. Rin stared at him. He was lazy and tired the entire time, but he was adorable. She really loved him with everything she had. She suddenly felt that feeling again. The feeling of anxiety developing in her chest. What the hell is this? What is going to happen today that is hurting me so bad?

"You alright?" Aizawa said poking her cheek. "You kind of just zoned out."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a weird feeling today." Rin said grabbing Aizawa's hand. The bell rang again. She suddenly remembered. HER HOMEWORK WAS AT HOME. "Oh fuck I just remember our homework. I left it at home when I was running out" Rin turned to Aizawa and Hizashi and gave them a puppy dog stare. "Please let me copy it off you Hizashi". Aizawa gave her a sour look "Why Hizashi?"

"He's smarter than both of us, we just take naps" Rin laughed. Aizawa sighed and smiled. "I suppose that's right, don't stroke his ego too much". Hizashi threw his book to Rin. "You're so harsh to me dude" he said punching Aizawa's arm. "Don't touch me Loud Mouth" Aizawa grunted punching him back. Their relationship was always a bromance. Ever since Aizawa had got with Rin however, it was a little awkward. Rin didn't know why. They were still good friends with each other, but something seemed a little off.

The day went as normal. They had a few theory classes and one hero training class. The three had always incorporated their quirks with each other. However, Rin's quirk was quite dull. She felt like she couldn't do much in a hero situation. Aizawa, Hizashi and her left school walking together. Rin wrapped her arms around the two of them. "So, whose homework am I copying tomorrow?" She giggled. Hizashi looked at her and smiled "If you even make it to class on time". Hizashi pointed to his house and gave out a little wave. "Peace" he said as he walked across the road. It was just Aizawa and Rin now. It was silent, peaceful even. They walked for a bit. Rin was happy just being in his presence. They were still a little awkward with each other as they were just teens. Aizawa slowly grabbed her hand and interlocked his fingers with hers. She blushed. Even if it was only for a minute more, it was adorable. She looked at Aizawa and he had a small smile on his face. It didn't take much to make him smile. They reached Rin's house and Aizawa turned to her. "See you tomorrow then beautiful" she laughed as he never gave her pet names if they were near Hizashi. "Bye, I love you" she said as she kissed him. He stared at her as she turned around to open the gate. She reached her front door and grabbed her keys from her pocket. She unlocked her door and gave him a wave. He waved back smiling and walked off.

She locked the door behind her and saw her mother smiling menacingly at her. Alira was leaned up against the wall. "Was that Aizawa? Your booooyfriend?" she jabbed at Rin. "No way mum, pfft c'mon he's my best friend" Rin shot down the question and blushed. She averted her mother's gaze just in case. That woman could tell. "You better do your homework now so you're not up so late and so you make it to school on time. I got a phone call today. You're going to a good ass school, work hard for it kiddo. I'll take away boyfriend privileges if this keeps happening." She changed her look from a smile to concerned. "I know mum, I'll do it now" Rin smiled and ran up to her room. Her room was on the second floor while the kitchen and living room were on the bottom floor. Thank god another day was over. Rin put her homework on her desk and got to work. An hour had passed, and she looked at her phone. 'Done the hmwrk yet?' Hizashi said. 'Tf is hmwrk' Aizawa replied. 'Homework lol dumbass' 'Yeah I've already done it, has Rin done it is the real question here'. Rin felt annoyed. Homework was boring, why would anyone want to do it. She texted back 'I'm doing it now fight me'. I doubt I'll get it done Rin thought. She heard the front door open and a bang. What the hell was that? There was talking and yelling. Alira was screaming and Gunslinger had shot something. Rin was worried and ran downstairs to see two men in front of her parents. When she looked at her father, her heart stopped. The man was holding a sword and pierced it through Gunslinger's chest. Blood went everywhere, and Gunslinger shot one last shot which had got his attacker in the eye. "You fucking Hero bitch!" the man said punching Gunslinger. "DAD" Rin yelped. She had to help. Fuck she had to help somehow. Any way she could. Alira teleported and grabbed her. "Rin run!" Alira yelled throwing her towards the door. The man swung his sword sideways. Alira had no time to react. Her neck was cut open. Rin stood there. She couldn't run. What the fuck happened. Why did this happen? Rin was shaking and stared at the attacker. She realised suddenly she wasn't just frozen, one of the men had a quirk to hold her still. The man with the sword moved forward towards her. He was muscly, but Rin couldn't focus on anything. Her mind was going too fast. "I'm sick of you fucking heroes" he said as he smiled. "How dare they fucking breed and plague this world." Rin struggled. She started to cry. Her dad and mum were motionless on the floor. Their eyes were open wide with no life inside of them. The man lifted his sword up. Her heart was beating so fast. "You all deserve to die hero" She looked him in the eyes. He had scars over both. He swung down and sliced her face. A diagonal line spat out blood immediately. Rin fell to the floor, she could feel only pain and her heart beating. She took one last look at her mother before blacking out. It was silent. Was this death? Alira stood before her. 'Be good. I love you' Alira spoke softly and held out something in her hand. It was a little ball of black fluff. 'Take good care of Atlas. I'm sorry to leave you. I only had enough power to teleport and place Atlas inside of you'. Her words faded to nothing. Everything was black again. Who was Atlas? Place inside of me? Rin thought. She felt nothing. Just emotionless and empty.

[2]

Rin opened her eye's slowly. Her head was ringing. She looked over to her left. Rin was in a hospital bed, her arm had wires and patches all through it. "Thank god you're awake!" someone said. Rin tiredly turned to the right. Her dad's friend Kenji Tsuragamae stood in front of her. He was in the police force and had always acted as a father to her. "Rin don't move too much, okay? I'll get the nurse stay there!" Kenji stuttered, jumping out of his seat. "Where's... dad and mum?" Rin forced herself to talk. Her voice barely made a sound. "Rin... I..." Kenji sat back down. He looked stressed and upset. Rin realised he had been crying. It clicked in her mind. They were dead. They were fucking dead. Rin started to cry realising what had happened. "Two villains named Buster and Terra forced their way into your house. Buster escaped but Terra got caught. Gunslinger and Alira did all they could. When I got there, they were dead. You were still breathing. It was faint, but I could hear it. I should've been there. I should've." Kenji put his paw on his mouth. It wasn't his fault. She looked at the ceiling. If she hadn't had come downstairs... would they have still been alive? She started to blame herself. Alira could have protected them both but she distracted them. It was her fault. Rin's heart felt heavy as she started to cry loudly. She started screaming. This wasn't real. This couldn't have been real. Kenji got up and hugged her. There was nothing to say in this situation. He could only hold her. A nurse ran into the room. "Please Hun no sudden movements! You've got stitches on your face and your body is weak!". Kenji was lost. What could he do at this moment to make it better? "I'm sorry Rin," Kenji said, hugging her tighter. "For now, I'm adopting you woof. I'm going to protect you. I'll make sure those bastards get what's coming to them!" He put his paw on her cheek and looked her in the eyes. "D-do you promise" Rin said, crying. "I promise" Kenji hugged her once more. He was all she had left.

A week passed, and the stiches were removed. She was going to have a scar on her face for the rest of her life. She was in Kenji's car, staring at herself in the mirror. "I'm glad they didn't hit your eyes at least" Kenji sighed. Rin had been quiet. There was nothing she could say. She couldn't sleep. She was weak. It's my fault Rin thought. If I had been stronger then just maybe... "What do you want for dinner woof?" Kenji cut through her thoughts. He wasn't good with these kinds of things. "I don't care" Rin said. She looked out the window. She missed her parents so much. "I went to your house today by the way," Kenji said, "I got your phone and everything of yours." He pulled her phone out of his pocket and passed it to her. "Your friends are worried, but we weren't allowed to disclose any information about the situation. The police want to somewhat overlook it as just Gunslinger dying as Alira was a villain. It's-" Rin cut him off "So my mother doesn't even fucking count to those people because she was a villain?! She paid taxes and everything. She didn't deserve to fucking die. She was a hero" Rin yelled and almost crushed her phone. "I know Rin. I've been saying the same thing. They just see it as Villain vs Villain relations. It's disgusting" Kenji sighed. He was a low-level police officer. "If I can move up in the ranks maybe I can do something about it. I'll make sure they get redemption. It's my promise to them and you."

"I hate the police and I hate villains" Rin murmured. She was angry. It was silent in the car. Kenji said nothing. He had made it awkward. He was angry and frustrated the same as Rin but, he was defenceless. He had to act like a professional police officer. If he kept speaking up, he could be fired. Kenji parked outside of U.A. Rin looked at him almost shocked. "Why... are we here?" Rin said confused. "You won't be in school for a bit so... I just want you to see your friends. They still think you're in the hospital." Kenji smiled at her. "I want you to know that your friends are still here for you." The two got out of the car. Rin leaned on Kenji for comfort. To her he was like a big brother. She was nervous and scared but, in her heart, she knew he wanted what was best for her. Maybe seeing Aizawa and Hizashi could cheer her up. They walked up to the front gate where a strange creature was standing there. "Is that a rat?" Rin said looking at Kenji. "I think it's pretty much everything besides a rat" he laughed. "Wait you've never seen your principle?" Rin gave him a half smile and looked away "I... never paid attention" she whispered. Kenji sighed "no wonder Alira was so angry with you never getting your homework done". Rin realised he acted like they weren't gone. He was holding onto them as much as she was. "Welcome back Rin, I'm very sorry about your loss" Nezu said, bowing to her. Rin said nothing but stared at him. "I'll go get Aizawa and Yamada". Kenji and her followed Nezu and sat down at some chairs just outside of the door. She saw something in the corner of her eye. It was yellow and moving fast. She looked up and Hizashi tackled her. "RIN I'M SO SORRY ARE YOU OKAY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH-" Hizashi yelled, crying. "Get off me dude" Rin laughed "I missed you too". Aizawa stood behind him he said nothing. Rin stood up and looked at him. "I-" Rin went to speak and Aizawa grabbed her and hugged her. "You don't have to say anything" She hugged him back tightly. She started to cry. He was never good with these situations, but he comforted her all he could. Hizashi had stood up and hugged the both of them. "You're ruining the moment" Aizawa said. "Shh let it happen" Hizashi whispered. "How's school been?" Rin said, embracing the both of them. "Boring but we've been hearing about Gunslinger on the new-" Aizawa punched Hizashi before he could keep talking. "So, it's public then..." Rin said. She moved backwards from the both of them and looked down. "We thought you were dead too" Hizashi looked at her with such concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm not dead" Rin sighed. "DON'T APOLOGIZE FOR THAT!" Hizashi yelled and flicked her forehead. "Ow you bastard, I have a giant ass cut on my face if you haven't noticed" Hizashi moved back and put his arm behind his head "Y-yeah sorry... I just missed you and shit... I don't know what to do or say". Aizawa grabbed Rin's hand and looked her in the eyes. She darted her eyes away from his. For some reason she felt guilty. She had brought them such worry and pain.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but we only have about five more minutes with them Rin" Kenji said. He wasn't looking at any of them but was smiling. "I don't want to leave you alone" Aizawa said. "You can come over any time you like, our house is close to Rin's woof" Kenji responded. Rin glared at him. "Right I'm not here right now woof" Kenji awkwardly muttered, looking away. "I'll make time to see you outside of school then" Aizawa smiled at Rin. She felt a small amount of happiness. It was faint, but she felt something. "I don't want to go either" Hizashi said, butting into their moment once again. "You two should, you guys want to be heroes, right?" She smiled. "Oh, we chose our hero names by the way!" Hizashi scratched his head. "What did you pick?" Rin smiled. Aizawa's name was probably something stupid. "Mine is PRESENT MIC" Hizashi yelled, putting his foot on the chair like he had just proudly killed it. "Mine's Eraserhead" Aizawa said pulling Rin closer. "Pfft. Eraserhead? I was gone for a little while and you become a piece of stationary" She laughed. "I really don't want to say anything corny right now" Aizawa smiled at her. They both said their goodbyes and hugged Rin.

"I'm glad you have such good friends" Kenji said. Rin had completely forgot he was there. "There's one more place I need to bring you" Rin was exhausted already. "Where is it?" She rolled her eyes. "The police station. The police chief wants to talk to you privately". She stood up straight and looked at Kenji as he walked to his car. What the hell did the police chief want with her? "Why does he want to talk to me sir?" Kenji avoided looking at her "I honestly don't know but I don't feel right about it." They got back into Kenji's car and drove to the police station. "I need to tell you something first and you have to just believe me" he said. She looked at him. He seemed stressed. "What is it sir?" Rin waited for his response. He paused. It was silent. "Your mother's real quirk. It isn't teleportation. That's just an ability with it." Rin's eyes widened. "What? That's all my quirk is. What the hell is it?!" She was excited and also angry with her mother for hiding it from here. She forgave her at the same time. "She controls spirits. She isn't human. Her species is very similar to humans but with one difference. They get corrupted woof. She was a powerful villain who killed many people. It was a miracle she didn't get a life sentence. She 'killed' herself and became a new person woof. She married your father. He was in on it. She had many spirits with her and most of them gave her healing abilities or fast-moving attacks. There was a little one she was keeping and said it would be a gift to you on your birthday woof." Rin suddenly remembered when she had blacked out. She saw Alira and she had given her something. "Atlas?" Rin said. Kenji stared at her and his jaw dropped "H-how do you know?!" Rin looked away "When I blacked out, she handed me something called Atlas"

Kenji pulled into a park and sat there. "Atlas is known as a spirit of war. He was incredibly powerful in his prime and destroyed everything in his path. He however became a spirit because of his weakness to others woof. At least that's what your mother said. I have no idea how it works or how to summon him... I don't know why she chose to give you Atlas of all things. She had so many friendly spirits and gave you the one who wasn't raised with her" Kenji sighed. Rin was processing all of this information. "What the fuck..." Rin said, holding her hand to her heart. Not only was a 'spirit' inside of her, it was a possibly evil spirit. Why the hell would her mother place that into her? "We're here. I'll tell you more about it in a bit" Kenji looked at her worryingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenji got out of the car slowly. Rin didn't want to move but she was curious what the police chief wanted. This new information about her mother concerned her though. Why did she hide it from here and why was it so important to keep it secret? Suddenly she realised something. "Kenji sir," Rin started to speak and was met with a concerned look from Kenji "What did you mean my mother 'killed' herself?" Kenji let out a groan "That slipped out. I can't talk about it in front of a police station, I can lose my job. I like my job woof" Kenji turned around and walked to the front door of the station. Rin stood there trying to process what to say. Too much was happening in one day, she almost wished she didn't leave the hospital. "Let's go, Rin" Kenji muttered and turned back to Rin, holding the door open for her.

Rin said nothing and walked forward into the station. It was a large office building with the main police HQ downstairs. There were countless police officers and citizens standing and sitting talking. Kenji stopped in front of a desk in the corner of the room. "I'm here to see the chief. I have Rin with me. He requested to see her privately" he said. He stood up straight almost like he was giving a speech. 'He really takes this seriously' Rin thought. All her life Kenji had been just a good mate to her dad. She could name countless times when Kenji would babysit her when Gunslinger became a pro hero. "Oh, Arthur's kid. Rin, I'm so sorry for your loss" the man behind the counter said as he walked behind the desk to meet her. "Arthur was a good friend of mine as well as Kenji's. Sorry, you must be used to calling him Gunslinger. He really did love that name" The man placed his hand on Rin's shoulder. "He did" Rin said avoiding eye contact with the man. She had no idea who he was. The man pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Don't tell anyone" he said winking at Rin. "Kenji I'll give you the pass to get to his office". The man walked back behind his desk and started rummaged through a filing cabinet until he pulled out a key with a bright yellow paper keychain on it. Kenji took it and bowed to the man. "Thank you, Edward," he said. Kenji put his paw on Rin's back and pushed her towards the elevator. They waited for the elevator to come down and then got in. Kenji put in the key and touched the paper keychain to a sensor on the elevator. It started going up.

"How did he know my dad?" Rin said staring at the gradually increasing number of floors they've passed. "He used to be a police officer before training to become a hero. It was accidental he became one really but..." Kenji paused. It was obvious he couldn't accept Gunslinger or Alira's death as real. He still had such fond memories of his friends. "He was so excited. He said he always wanted to be a hero woof. He would burst into the police station sometimes when I was doing paperwork to boast about his stories. It really sucked when he went pro and didn't have time to do that. Then again, we just got phones, so he would ring me at random times to tell me the big scoop woof". Rin smiled. She only knew her father as a pro hero. He didn't have much time to come home but when he did they would always do something together. "I'm glad he was happy" Rin shook as she spoke. Remembering her father sent a jolt of sadness through her body. Why did it have to be him? The elevator dinged to signal they were on the top floor. Kenji took a deep breath. "He can be very blunt. Whatever he says in there, be careful" he turned to look at Rin and gave her a smile. The doors opened. It was a reception waiting room. No one was waiting however and a woman with bright green hair was on the phone behind the reception desk while filing her nails. She saw Kenji and Rin and pointed to the chairs in the waiting area. Both of them sat down. Kenji said nothing but sat straight. Rin observed him closely. He was sweating. Was he nervous? Was he worried about me? Rin thought. It was silent. The only sound was the green haired woman talking about how her friend deserved better and 'Britney didn't have crap on her'. It seemed a bit unprofessional for a police chief's office. Suddenly the green hair woman put her hand on her phone and looked at Rin. "Hunny you can go in now. If you need any water or somethin' just call out". Rin stood up and took one last look at Kenji. He smiled but it was heavily broken. He was anxious about the situation. Rin opened the doors and walked in. It was a glass room which had a veranda out to overlook the city. There were massive TVs in the room. It was neatly furnished. "You must be Rin" A man spun on a large chair to meet her eyes. He was a large man with black hair and a black moustache. He had glasses are gave Rin a glare. Rin didn't want to speak. Somehow, she felt intimidated. "My name is Chief Ota. Nice to meet you"

"My name is Rin... but you already know that" Rin awkwardly spoke. She wanted to run away from this man. "Rin, I called you in today because I have a once in a lifetime opportunity. I heard about Arthur and Alira, god bless their souls, and I couldn't help but think you would be a perfect candidate for a project we've been working on" Rin stood in silence. Did he think she was a test subject? It seemed menacing, but Rin didn't know what else to say. Ota continued "Let me cut to the chase Rin. Do you want revenge on the man that killed your parents?" Rin's body felt limp. She had never thought about how that man made her feel. Angry and hateful yes but she had only been focusing on the fact her parents were gone. She was collecting her thoughts. It wasn't in her to perform revenge. "I... I don't know sir" she managed to speak as her voice broke. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to not look Ota in the eyes. "We need someone to go undercover to become a villain. However, everyone here is known as a police officer and no one else is trained. In theory, because you are a teenager it would be the perfect time for you to become one. You're angry over your parent's death and want to find the man to killed them and get revenge. It's the perfect alibi really. That way we can get insight on a new criminal group forming" He gave her a smirk. Sweat dropped from Rin's forehead. She didn't know what to say. "You want me... to become a villain?" She already had enough problems becoming a hero. Her mother was a villain but Alira always spoke if villains were scum and beneath her. "We'll let you murder the man who killed your parents. We'll rule it off as an accident. Now Rin, do you want revenge? Don't you want to let their souls rest easy? You want to, right? You want to do what you can to appease them. Come on now Rin, you get a new life and get to do whatever you want. We'll give you money and all you have to do is stay in that little criminal group. Do you understand? I can't let you leave without an answer". Rin started to sweat more. Tears formed in her eyes. This man had no idea what she wanted. Somehow, she felt angry. She knew he was manipulating her, but she did hate that man with all her heart. Maybe she should kill him. There was a long pause as Rin tried to collect her thoughts. It felt as though someone was whispering to her to do it.

"I want revenge" Rin whispered, staring Ota in the eyes. He gave her a crocked smile and raised his eyebrow. "Good. So, our plan is for you to 'kill' some students at U.A. They'll be in on the whole thing don't worry. I can't exactly get that beast Nezu to agree to something like this. The students will be okay and will be recovered instantly. You will be denounced as a villain and the group should approach you. Then you will work your way up and get your revenge on Buster. Does that sound good?" Ota sat back in his chair and put his hands together. Rin didn't know what else to do. "What about Aizawa and Hizashi?" she silently spoke. "They'll be safe of course. I'm sure they'll understand when the experiment is over. You'll go back to being a hero. You want to be a hero like Gunslinger, right? You will have all the power in the world". Rin stopped breathing. She could become a hero easily, get revenge and her friends would be safe. The idea of becoming stronger to kill Buster flowed into her head. It somewhat seemed like it wasn't her own feelings forcing her to act this way. It was someone else. "I'll do it". Rin spoke, staring Ota in the eyes with a sharp glare. Her eyes darkened, and she clenched her fist. "I'll protect everyone, so this won't happen again". Ota laughed and put his elbows on his desk. "Good Rin. I'll brief you in a few days" Rin bowed and went to leave the room. "Oh also, I forgot to say," Ota spoke, and their eyes connected. "No one can know about this, it's our little secret okay? Including Kenji. I'll make sure he gets a raise for his hard work".

"Yes sir" Rin exhaustedly said. Her heart hurt and was beating faster than ever. To become a villain was terrifying. But if she did, this would never happen again. She wanted to become stronger and she wanted to win. She walked out of the room. Her legs felt weak and her body was numb. Kenji stood up. "You okay kid? You look a little pale woof" he said putting his paw on Rin's shoulder. "I'm fine sir. I'm just a little tired" Rin looked at Kenji. He had relief written all over his face. They went back down in the elevator, gave the key back to Edward and left. They said nothing to each other. Rin was trying to process the pros and cons of this. 'I want to do what a hero would' Rin thought.

[3]

It was a silent car ride home. Rin hadn't met Kenji's wife before nor had she been to their house. "Can I ask what he talked to you about or is that off the table? woof" Kenji tried to cut through the awkwardness between them. It was hard to adjust to suddenly getting a new family. Rin didn't want to push away the memories of her parents. But it truly felt like to her that they were still here. They were waiting for her somewhere. "He told me not to tell you" Rin muttered, placing her head on her hand while she stared out the window. "I see..." Kenji seems anxious once again. He had no idea what they talked about or what they were planning. He wanted to do his best for Rin as a favour to Gunslinger but she wouldn't tell him anything. Even if this was confidential. The light went red and the car stopped. Kenji turned behind him quickly and picked up a plastic bag. There was Iced Coffee inside of it. He grabbed it and passed the bag to Rin. "Thought you might be hungry so I went and got some food while you were talking to the Chief" he smiled. Rin was confused. "When did you have time to go and get food? We weren't that long". Kenji gave her a glare and muttered "I was hungry". Rin opened the bag. There was another iced coffee and a small chocolate cake. 'Was there a cafe or is he trying to get rid of his lunch?' Rin thought. 'Wait he's technically a dog, chocolate would kill him'. She snickered while she twisted the cap off her drink.

It was silent after that until Kenji pulled up to his house. It was an old-fashioned looking cottage with a neat garden outside of it. There was a wooden fence surrounding it. "Here we are! Home sweet home" Kenji sighed with relief. He was happy to go home after such an eventful week. "Is your wife nice?" Rin said as she sipped some more of her iced coffee. "She's wonderful. I'll warn you though she is a bit lovey woof" Kenji had a look of disappointment on his face. 'Maybe he can't get a break when he gets home from work' Rin thought. "Nothing I can't handle" Rin said while opening her door. She wanted to act like everything was okay for Kenji. She felt as if she was replacing her family with another. Her heart ached and she wanted to cry but she had to at least hold it until she had her own room. She didn't want either of them to worry. The two walked to the door. Kenji unlocked it and they walked in. His home was very white. It was neatly furnished 1 story house. Rin walked in to see another dog person in a dress. '...He married a dog... why didn't I see that coming' Rin thought. She placed her hand on her eyes. "Hello Rin. My name is Maria. It's lovely to meet you" before Rin could respond Maria had walked up to her and hugged her. Rin couldn't breathe while Maria hugged her. "Jesus Christ she's strong" Rin managed to get out of mouth. She looked at Kenji who was looking the other way almost embarrassed at his wife's behaviour. "Sorry!" Maria yelped as she let go on Rin. "I'm just so excited to have my own child. Well not really my own child but to take care of you! I always loved Alira and Arthur. Game night was the best thing to look forward to in the week when they were police officers. Man, I just can't believe what happened. Are you okay hun? What food do you like? Do you have any plans this week? When are you going back to school?" Maria bombarded Rin with questions. Kenji sighed and stepped in before Rin had time to respond. "Don't overload the kid Maria. She's still processing everything" he said, placing his paw on Rin's head. Maria smiled and gestured Rin to follow her.

They walked down a large hallway until the last room on the left was visible. It was a massive room with a double bed, a desk, two windows and family photos scattered through it. "It's our spare bedroom but it'll do for now before you make it your own, you know woof?" Maria said smiling. 'God, she does the woof thing too' Rin thought in disbelief. They were dogs. Maria left the room. Rin realised some of her old stuff was here. On the bed was Gunslinger's old jacket. It was his favourite and he wore it as a hero costume. It was a black trench coat with a collar which had chains and pockets scattered all through it. It was somewhat tattered. She put it on. It was bigger than her, but it was warm and comforting. Best of all it still smelt like Gunslinger. Next to it was a mechanical glove. It was just the exoskeleton of metal parts but she remembered Gunslinger using it to use electricity to stun opponents. He had made it when she was little and she had a fond memory of him being excited to show her how it worked. Both of them were grounded for a week by Alira after that. Rin chuckled. She took a look around to see what else was in the room. She walked over to her new desk and looked at the very same photograph Rin had been staring at the other night. She looked at it and saw how happy they were together. She took her family for granted. She remembered their faces. How their eyes had no life in them. How her mother said to run. If she had been quiet maybe Alira could have ran. She couldn't stop it or beat them. Rin blamed herself until finally, she broke and fell to the floor. She stared to cry and held her hand to her mouth to stop herself from being so loud. 'I hate him. Buster or whatever the fuck his name was took everything from me. They didn't deserve this' Rin thought. 'FUCK'. She slammed her hand against the desk. It had left a dint when she pulled her hand away. "Rin" Kenji said standing in the doorway. She didn't look at him. She was angry. She was angry the last memory she had was them motionless. It was burnt into her mind. Kenji said nothing but stood behind her. He held out his paw. "We're having the funeral tomorrow. I just want to make sure you know I'm here for you" he spoke softly. She wiped her face and sniffed. She grabbed his paw and he pulled her in for a hug. Rin hugged him back. In the back of the mind a thought appeared. I don't want to lose him too. He stroked her head and smiled. "Maria has dinner for us, let's go eat, yeah?" He knew he couldn't magically make it better or make her forget but... if he stayed strong and didn't show any weakness then maybe Rin could be stronger too. They both walked out and sat down at the kitchen table.

Maria had made them steak and mash potato. Maria was telling Kenji off about something at work and they were jokingly arguing. It was obvious they were very in love with each other. They were still young. Rin's parents had to be older than the both of them but had met through the police force. Rin couldn't smile and could barely eat. She didn't feel any motivation to do anything. She just poked her mash with her fork. "You don't have to eat it love, just tell me when you're done woof" Maria smiled at Rin. "Excuse me, I think I want to sleep for a bit. I'm a little exhausted" Rin sighed. "Thank you for dinner". She didn't want to be rude to Maria and Kenji's kindness, but she didn't have an appetite for anything. She didn't want to be anywhere. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. A tear ran down her cheek. "I just want to sleep and never wake up" Rin said, closing her eyes.

It was dark. She felt nothing. Being asleep was the greatest feeling. She would feel nothing. It was obvious she was having a dream, but something felt wrong. "Why did you let them die bitch?" a voice said. Rin jumped. 'What was that' she thought. "Did you not hear me? Did Alira really think I was going to get along with a snotty brat like you?" Rin looked down to see a small creature below her. It was black with long horns like a ram. It had sharp teeth and a large tail. It was scaly but somehow fluffy and had spikes on its back. Rin put her foot on its head as it raised its arms to fight. "What the hell are you supposed to be?" She said. "None of your business bitch" it replied pushing her foot off of it. It suddenly started to grow until everything around her was darker than before. Its eyes were blood red. It stared at her. "You're Atlas then?" Rin spoke trying to seem like she wasn't scared of him. "I am, and you and I are stuck together for eternity. Great" he let out a long groan. "I'm sick of being placed inside of people. I want to be free. Listen here kid, your body is now mine which means if I want something. I'm getting it" Rin replied almost instantly "Ha! You think you own me? Aren't I your master now?" There was a pause while Atlas stared at her. He squinted his eyes and took a deep breath. "You are an arrogant piece of shit" he said, staring deeper into her soul. Rin was terrified of this creature, but she didn't let her guard down. "Whenever you sleep is the time where we can be face to face. That's also why Alira didn't sleep. She wanted to stay the hell away from us" It raised its head above Rin more. It was almost like it was showing dominance. "What are you exactly?" Rin nervously spoke. She wanted to find out as much as she could before she woke up. "Listen kid let's cut the shit. I was a person once many years ago. It has to be thousands by now. I died because I saved someone I loved. The bitch then went and married some dude straight after. I killed villages and cities for her and this was the thanks I got. I became a spirit to haunt that bitch and kill her. That's what I did. I murdered her in cold blood by taking over her lover's body. It was simply hilarious". Rin gulped as Atlas spoke. It seemed to have no remorse and he seemed happy with the ending. "I made sure to eat her after that too. Listen now what you eat goes to me too. So, make sure to eat okay? Or I'll force you to go and rip someone's flesh off" Atlas laughed. Rin started to shake more than before. "I had an ability that you all call quirks now. I always had it in secret. I had the ability to copy other abilities. I loved to murder people" Atlas started to smile. Its teeth had blood stains on it. "I heard you wanted revenge on that man. I hated Alira but even so, it was enough of a bitch having to get used to all those spirits. Now I have to get used to a little kid. I want blood to be spilled. Let's get revenge. How about we swap quirks? Your quirk is useless anyways. I will help you get your revenge" Rin was shocked. "I can't understand your motive here Atlas" Rin said confused at why the monster would help her. "I want people to die" he replied "If you don't want my help, I really don't care. I'm just going to wait until you get killed so I can be released" Rin stood there not know what to do or say. This thing swore and was a psychopath. It could however get her to her goal. She could be stronger with his help. To lose her humanity doing it though. She didn't know if it was worth it.

"I guess I'll-" Rin went to speak and woke up. Her neck burned, and she started to choke. She looked around and saw a figure over her. It was choking her. It must have been Atlas. She tried to scream and fight, but she couldn't. It smiled and said in both her voice and his "I want them dead". It was definitely Atlas. Rin finally could control her body and moved forward. Atlas was gone. Her body ached, and her arm felt like it was burning. Her veins started to turn black and her arm had cracks of dark energy through it. "This is corruption" Atlas spoke. He wasn't in the room but they still must have been together. "You will die without me". Rin blacked out.

She opened her eyes. It was morning. She looked down at her arm to see only her wrist had had small black lines through her veins. She was sweating and her heart was beating fast. "I swear this is just a coincidence and it was all just a really bad dream" she said. However, she was curious if she had a new quirk. It seemed way to convenient. She couldn't understand the motives behind it.


	3. Chapter 3

Birds were chirping outside the window. Rin was breathing heavily and put her hand to her throat to rub it. It was burning still. Kenji knocked on the door. "Rin are you okay?" he said. Sweat dropped down Rin's forehead and she took one last deep breath. It was just a nightmare. "I'm fine sir. Just had a bad dream" Rin's voice cracked as she spoke. "I'm wanting to go back to school sir. I just want to pretend nothing has happened". There was a silence between them. She could tell Kenji was thinking about it thoroughly. "I really don't recommend it in your condition, but I'll talk to U.A." Kenji sighed. Rin pushed back the covers of her bed and stood up. Her balance was off, and she almost fell. She felt dizzy. "Maria made us breakfast when you're ready" Kenji walked down the hallway. It was stupid for Rin to use up her energy to go to school but if she was determined, he wouldn't stop her. Rin took one last look at her arm. The black in her veins was gone. "What?" Rin said rubbing her wrist. It was all a dream then. It had to be. She took a deep breath once again and walked out of her room to the kitchen. They had made eggs and bacon. Maria and Kenji sat in silence. Rin had been so occupied by her nightmare she forgot what was happening. The world came crashing back down on top of her. Her parent's funeral. She slowly put her food in her mouth. Kenji and Maria were patient with Rin. They wanted to be good guardians. "We'll be going in about 30 minutes Rin" Kenji spoke quietly. Rin nodded. There was nothing they could say to each other. They had both lost someone special to them.

Rin walked into her room and put on a black dress Alira had bought her a few years back for her birthday. It was a skater dress, but it was the only dress she had. She looked at Gunslinger's jacket folded neatly on the desk. Rin walked over to it and held it in her hands. All she could do was stare at it. She remembered when Gunslinger had got hurt in battle. She went to the hospital. "Don't worry! I'm fine. Everything will be fine!" he said. He was shot in the chest. He had surgery and came home a week later. She remembered hugging him and even though he was in pain, he hugged her back and didn't let go. This jacket was his signature look. She put it on and put on his exoskeleton glove. She would live up to his name. She turned around and opened her wardrobe. A life-sized mirror was on the inside. She looked at herself with pain in her eyes. To her, her scar was disgusting and she was only a shell of what Gunslinger could be. She clenched her fist. "I'll make you proud" Rin said closing the cupboard and walking to the living room to meet Kenji.

Kenji looked at her almost stunned. "You look exactly like your mother... but with Arthur's clothes" he smiled at Rin afterwards, almost admiring her. "I want to live up to their name" Rin said breathing deeply. Kenji's smile turned to a concerned look. He didn't know the emphasis of her words. This was her life goal. Kenji and Maria looked at each other. "Let's go" Kenji said, swinging his keys around his paw. They all got into his car and drove to a forestry looking area. Rin had never seen this place before. They got out and started to walk. Trees surrounded them and light from the sun glistened through the trees. The grass was healthy and green. They entered a clearing to see a cliff that overlooked the ocean. A priest was there, and a lot of people Rin didn't know or remember. She saw the two holes and two caskets. They weren't waiting for her. "Why here?" she muttered, turning to Kenji for reassurance. "They got married here Rin. This was the place your mother used to go to see Arthur. It was their secret place. It was taboo for a hero and a villain to be together," Kenji proudly smiled as he spoke. "She wasn't a villain after that". They sat down in the chairs placed in front of the casket. Rin couldn't hear anything the priest was saying. She just heard murmurs as she stared at the casket. They were truly gone. It was time to accept it. Rin pulled Gunslinger's coat to cover her more. She suddenly remembered something Gunslinger had said. She looked up at the sky and saw the clouds moving slowly across the sky. He always told her if anything happened to him in his line of work, to look up and he would be looking down at her. Alira and him would always be there pushing Rin to her next adventure. A tear ran down Rin's cheek. It was over. Her heart was in pain, but she felt nothing. She was numb. The priest had stopped talking and the caskets lowered down. She watched as they shovelled dirt on top of it. She stood in front of the casket and just stared at the gravestone.

'Here lies the hero Gunslinger Maxson and his wife Alira Maxson. Both were kind people and loving parents'. Rin sat down on the grass. She was lost. Before she noticed, it had got dark. The people were gone, and she was still sitting in front of her parents. She remembered some people walking up to her to comfort her, but she said nothing. Just stared at the gravestones. She was hoping they'd come back. She faced her back towards their graves and then lied down between them. Rin started to cry. She wanted them to hold her and be with her once more. It was over. Everything was over. She looked at her left hand. She still had Gunslinger's glove on, but she had a bruise on the side of her hand from when she hit the desk. It stung. It started to slowly disappear and heal. She sat up observing her hand. She looked at the grass around Alira's grave. Even now, she was caring for Rin. "Thank you, mum" Rin said. She looked up at the sky once more. The sky was dark with hundreds of stars scattered through it. A full moon shun down on her. How long did she spend sitting with them? "Thank you for watching me dad" Rin said wiping her eyes. Kenji kneeled in front of her and held out a tissue. "You'll make them proud Rin" he said. She grabbed his hand, he pulled her up and passed her the tissue. "Let's go get some rest" Kenji said grabbing Rin's hand to hold it. "Yeah" Rin whispered. She stared at the graves of her parents. She was useless.

Maria and Kenji didn't want to force Rin to speak. It was almost like she was in a trance. Like her body was here but her mind wasn't. They watched her walk to her room. She didn't want to see Atlas again, so she stared at the roof. She thought of nothing. Everything was empty. Her phone started to buzz. It was Aizawa. She stared at it as he asked if she was okay and the things they did at school. She didn't have the motivation to respond and laid on her bed in silence. She picked up the phone to text him. She stared at the letters on her keyboard. There was nothing she wanted to say or do. 'I can see you've read my message' Aizawa messaged her once again 'Please speak to me. I need to know you're okay'. Rin sighed. She didn't want to put in the effort to speak to him. She knew she would be leaving him to become a villain. Was this even worth it? Rin replied with only 'Come over tomorrow'. Kenji had previously given Aizawa his address. She put her phone on silent and passed out. She was in the same room as the night before. In the darkness, Atlas stood before her. He said nothing but stared at her. "I have no empathy for you" he said as he turned around. "I don't give a shit what you have for me" Rin replied. She clenched her fist while Atlas turned around. "Don't act tough" he snarled as he spoke. She said nothing but stared at the floor. Atlas observed her. "If your emotions get to you then you're weak child". She sighed loudly. She wouldn't humour him by falling into his trap. She woke up to the next day. Kenji knocked on the door once again.

"Rin just letting you know Maria and I won't be home tonight. We have a police event to go to". Rin bit her lip. "Aizawa is coming over" she said as she angrily grabbed the sheets of her bed. "Okay, we'll be leaving around the night time. Be safe" Kenji walked off as he spoke once again. Did he not realise she didn't have excellent hearing? She was angry and irritated. She stood up and sat down against the wall. Rin put her head on her knees and sat there. It was cold. She wrapped her arms around her legs. "They didn't deserve this" she said as she clenched her teeth.

[5]

Everything was silent. Rin was still siting with her back to the wall. She had started to calm down. She had slept in Gunslinger's coat and glove. She stared at his glove. He took down countless villains and saved many with this. She slowly put her hand down to her side and looked up at the ceiling. Nothing was worth it. She didn't have the energy to cry or even move. She sat there motionless. Kenji once again knocked on the door. Rin wished he would just leave her alone. "Hey kiddo. I know you're probably wanting your time alone, but I just wanted to say before I left for work that U.A said you could come back woof. They said it wasn't favourable because of you in your condition but if you wished to learn to be a hero again... Then it's fine with them" Rin said nothing back to him. She just took a deep breath. She could see Kenji's shoes underneath the door. "I'm going now. I've left you breakfast on the table" he said walking away. The front door opened and closed. He was gone. Rin lifted herself up and managed to stand. She had no appetite, but she wanted to pretend she was okay. She opened her wardrobe and looked into the mirror. For some reason, she hated her look more than she did yesterday. She felt horrible looking at herself. 'I really look like this?' she thought. The more she stared the angrier Rin got. She would never be Gunslinger. She would never be worthy enough to be their daughter. She started to breathe heavier before she screamed and punched the glass with her right hand. It broke and made a loud sound. "I can never be them!" she shouted as Maria knocked loudly on the door. Rin's expression dropped, and she started to breathe slower to calm herself down. "Rin what was that?! Are you okay? Please open the door" Maria pleaded as she tried the door handle. It was locked. Rin looked at her hand. It had started to bleed as glass was in it. She pulled the glass pieces out and blood dripped to the floor. She took one last look at herself. "I hate me"

The door swung open. Maria had kicked it with some force. She ran over to Rin. "Rin why would you do that?!" she cried as she put a cloth over Rin's right hand. She applied pressure. "I snapped" Rin whispered. Her tone sounded emotionless. Maria was worried. Rin only looked in the mirror even though it had cracks all through it now. Maria said nothing for a bit. She only cleaned the blood off Rin's hand. "I'm taking you to the hospital" she said as she looked at Rin with determined eyes. She dragged Rin to her car and drove off. It was obvious Maria was terrified and upset over this. Rin however felt nothing. She looked at her hand. The cloth had gone red with blood. She didn't even feel guilty. Maria had dragged Rin all the way to the hospital. A nurse with a healing quirk had managed to clean and fix her injury. "Can I ask what happened?" The nurse said. "I punched a mirror" Rin replied, watching how the nurse was using her quirk. The nurse started to ask if everything was okay at home and tried her best to find out why this would have happened. She was talking to Maria, but Rin was only focused on the woman's quirk. She could barely hear them. She still felt nothing. Just focused on the green glow over her hand. "I think she should see a psychologist. She needs help" the Nurse said. Before Rin knew it, she was in the car driving back home. Maria looked at her and said "I think we should see a psychologist for you. Just so you know some coping methods". Rin closed her eyes. "I don't want to waste my time on coping methods". Maria said nothing but sighed loudly. They had returned home, and Rin walked to her room. Kenji was sitting there in the living room watching her. He wanted to speak but she ignored his presence and closed her door. "I think we should stay home" Maria said turning to Kenji. "We can't. As much as I want to this is a compulsory event. I'm hoping Aizawa at least will get through to her". Rin walked over to her table. There was still a tiny shard of glass on the floor. She picked it up and sliced it against her left hand. She started to bleed. Rin put her right hand over her left and copied the way the nurse was using her fingers with her quirk. A green aura had appeared, and the wound started to heal. Atlas wasn't lying when he said he swapped their quirks. Rin healed the wound and walked over to the smashed mirror. She tried to use the healing quirk she collected to heal the scar on her face. She stood there for ten minutes holding the glow to her face. It wasn't working. She dropped her arms in defeat and cleaned up the rest of the glass on the floor. She threw it in the bin and sat on her bed. She wanted to die.

There was a knock on the door. "Don't lecture me Kenji" Rin shouted. There was a pause until Aizawa spoke "lecture you about what exactly?". Her face lit up. She was both happy and in shock. She forgot about the text. "Nothing" Rin responded, getting up to unlock the door. She opened it. Kenji and Maria were behind him. "We have to go now. Please call us if you need us" Maria said. Kenji stared at Rin. He had failed as her father. Their eyes met, and he smiled at Rin. He was praying she would be safe. They locked the door behind them and left. "I heard about you punching a mirror. Can I ask why you would do that?" Aizawa gave a concerned look to Rin. "I was angry Sho"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to punch a mirror. I know it's been a hard few days. I wish I could do more for you" Aizawa had walked closer to her and embraced her in a long hug. He stroked the back of her head. "I'm here now" he said. Rin slowly raised her arms and hugged him back. She thought about what the Chief said. She would be on the opposite side when the project was activated. She could protect him not only from other villains but herself. She felt like this was the last day they could spend together properly. She wanted to say it was over, but she couldn't. She couldn't lose him too. Rin walked to her room and dragged Aizawa there too. He was still in his school uniform. Her mind wasn't in the right place. She said nothing as they stood in front of each other. She didn't want him to forget her. Her heart was beating fast. She walked forward and put her hand on his cheek. She started to kiss him over and over again. It was slow at first, but they started to kiss each other faster. Aizawa put his arm on her hip. He was nervous. Rin pulled on his tie and started to undo it. "W-what are you doing" Aizawa said. "I want you" Rin whispered staring into his eyes. "Wait serious? I'm not ready for-" Before Aizawa could finish she pushed him onto her bed and lied on top of him. She started to kiss his neck. "Rin seriously stop" he said pushing her off of him. He sat up. She was facing him sitting on his lap. "What?" Rin replied. She stared at his shirt and not at him. "I don't want to do this. I know you don't know how to act after everything that's happened but don't do this. We've barely even kissed before". Rin sat in silence. "Don't you want me?"

Aizawa gulped. "Of course, I do but we're rushing this". Rin clenched her fists and her teeth. Why did it make her angry? Because she didn't want herself? Rin sighed and moved so she was sitting next to him. "What's going through your head right now? You've never been like this before" he said. There was silence in the room. Aizawa turned to face her. "I don't know how long I have left Sho" Rin squinted her eyes. Aizawa's shot her a confused look. He couldn't comprehend what she meant. "What? What does that mean? What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything"

"Then why are you acting like this? Why did you say that? It hurts me for you to say that about yourself. I don't want you to die"

Rin tried to think of how to respond but she couldn't. She didn't even know herself. She started to cry. "I don't know what to do Sho. I don't know how my life will turn out" Aizawa had no idea about her becoming a villain. Rin knew she could never tell him until the day came. It would hurt him, but she would become stronger being a villain. That way she could protect him and understand why her parents were attacked. Aizawa held her hand and pulled her in to hug him. He laid back. She had her head on his chest. His heart was going crazy. He wrapped his arms around her. "No one knows what will happen in life Rin. Not even I do. Not even people with a quirk that sees the future. Anything can happen. I'll make sure your life is happy and I'll stay with you forever. We'll decide the future together" Rin's heart dropped. They couldn't be together forever. She started to have second thoughts about becoming a villain. There were pros and cons on either side. In her heart she had one feeling. She wanted to at least confront the man who killed her parents. It was the easiest way and the quickest. The more she lived the more she wondered. She didn't want to wait and wanted to resolve the issue quickly. "I love you Rin" Aizawa whispered as he closed his eyes. Rin didn't say anything until she came back to her body. "I love you too".

They laid there for hours. Even if they just got to stay in each other's arms it was worth it. Aizawa had fallen asleep hugging her. Rin stayed awake. Aizawa's body was warm. She didn't want this to end. In her head she wondered what was worth it. She loved him, but she couldn't do anything about her parents. The police weren't doing anything about her mother either. She decided she would do this, so she could protect him. In her eyes she was nothing. Aizawa had a good life ahead of him. He didn't need her. There was a knock on the door. "Hey kid. You two okay?" Kenji worryingly said. "He's asleep" Rin replied. "He should probably head home, it's getting late. He'll see you at U.A tomorrow" Rin took one last look at Aizawa's face. He had imperfections but to her he was perfect. She shook him, and he woke up. "S-sorry I must have passed out" Aizawa tiredly said. "It's getting dark. I don't want you to leave but I'm coming back to U.A tomorrow" Aizawa smiled. "I'm glad". They said their goodbyes and he walked home. Kenji looked at her concerned. "What happened while I was gone?" He put his hands on his hips. "Nothing, he fell asleep, so we slept for a while. I'm still tired so I'm going to bed" Kenji sighed. "Sleep well"

Rin didn't sleep that night. Today was the day she was going back to U.A. She was nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 4AM. Rin had been lying in bed motionless since she 'went to bed'. Her mind was blank but also swirling with ideas at the same time. One idea kept returning in her mind. She didn't know how to feel about her parent's death. It happened so quickly that there was no time to react properly. She didn't know if she wanted revenge or if she wanted to stay at U.A. Rin felt empty and helpless. She put her hand on her face and ran her fingers across her diagonal, soon to be, scar. It was almost like her parents weren't gone. Why wasn't she feeling anything? Why wasn't she feeling what everyone wants her to feel? Kenji wants to empathize with her, Ota wants her to exact revenge, Aizawa wants her to be positive… She closed her eyes. She passed out and she met with Atlas once again. "How do you want to feel?" Atlas gave her a glare while barking at her. Rin bit her lip. "How am I meant to feel? Everyone wants me to feel sad or angry, but I feel nothing. I don't understand," she brought her hands up to her head and pushed on her temples "I just want to feel something, but I can't accept that they're gone. I want to feel something, but everyone is telling me I should act a certain way and I hate it! Of course, I loved them, and they were everything, but it just seems like they're still here. I don't fucking get it. I feel absolutely nothing!" Rin shouted at Atlas. She was using him to project her emotions. She had snapped from her normal calm self.

Atlas gave out a heavy sigh. At the same time, it was obvious he was smirking. "Do you want to feel nothing?" Rin's arms slowly dropped by her side. "I want to feel something". Atlas dropped his head to her eye level. She never got a good look of Atlas besides him being in the shadows. He had red lizard like eyes, large black horns like a ram and was covered with black short fur. He had large teeth but was missing a few on the right side of his mouth. It was obvious he was a carnivore. Rin stared to feel scared. "I can kill you kid; then you won't have to worry about anything" Atlas said smiling as he spoke. He raised his hand and Rin's eyes were drawn to it. It had giant talons which were cracked. She started to shake at Atlas' words. Suddenly he threw his hand down and Rin jumped out of the way. She slid on the floor and hopped up quickly. "So, you want to live then? Judging by how quickly you moved out of the way" Rin was panting "Why are you trying to help me? You've been nothing but a jerk since we met!"

"I'm not kid. I'm just going to make you weaker, so I can take over your body easier" Atlas let out a chuckle. It sounded demonic and echoed through the room. Rin took a moment to analyse the situation. "If I die, you die right?" Atlas tilted his head. "You think you're so smart, don't you? Oh, you've figure out my secret boo-hoo. I can still damage you while you're here" His expression changed immediately to him snarling. Rin stood there. She knew he couldn't kill her now at least. "Why would Alira choose you out of every spirit? I hate you!" Atlas raised his head and grunted. "It's because she panicked and threw any spirit in you. It just happens to be me. She didn't give a shit who she gave to you, she was feeble minded and was horrible with calculations" Rin felt angered by his words, but she didn't show the full extent of it. She knew it would be wasted on him. "Kenji said that mum wanted to give you to me" It was silent. Atlas looked at her with confusion and bent down to her level once again. "You're listening to that dumb fucking dog? Are you that stupid? She told him lies all the time so that he wouldn't know the truth. They hid so much from him. She probably just got caught with me when she put me in that god damn trap. I was happy making people murder others but no. Alira wanted to change me because 'Every spirit is worth saving' or whatever dumb shit she said. She enslaved me and forced me to listen to her command" Atlas spat at Rin and raised his head once more. "You're as pathetic as her if you ever believe we can get along simply because I was forced into you. I will control your body eventually and get what I want". Rin said nothing but started to hope she would just wake up. She didn't want to sleep if Atlas was going to be in her head every single time she does. "I'm leaving" Rin said turning around and looking for an exit. "You leave when I tell you to leave" Atlas yelled, crouching down and letting out a snarl. "Fuck. You" Rin cheekily smiled at him. She woke up. It had only been 2 hours.

Rin massaged her head and tried to stop her heart from racing. She could tell Atlas wanted nothing to do with her and wanted to leave as soon as he could. She didn't want him to be near her either. Their only compromise was for her not to sleep. Her phone alarm startled her as it went off. Rin had loved lo-fi ringtones, but she didn't want to relax. She turned it off and stepped outside her room. "You're up earlier than I thought you would be" Kenji turned to her. He was scrubbing a frying pan clean and had an apron on. He looked ridiculous. "I didn't sleep well" Rin muttered as she walked to one of the chairs in the living room to sit down. She didn't feel right after seeing Atlas again. He angered her but made her think. What do I want to feel? 'I want to know if I'm going to make the right choice' Rin thought to herself. Her mind was spiralling with Atlas' words. He was a harsh angry demon but underneath that hate was someone worth listening to. Rin thought about manipulating him but decided that it would be too difficult. She didn't know what he was capable of. "Here's some breakfast" Kenji said as he placed a plate of pancakes on the coffee table in front of Rin. Rin looked at Kenji and smiled. Atlas knew about him too. He did seem to go off what she had said in the previous night so perhaps he can see and hear what she does or maybe just hear her thoughts. Rin poked the pancake with a fork and sat there trying to calculate her best course of action. She wanted to find out more about Atlas but from the sounds of it Kenji didn't know much. She started to eat her breakfast. 10 minutes passed, and Rin walked to her bedroom. It had been a month since she last went to U.A and she wondered if anyone would care if she was gone. She put on her uniform and looked in the mirror. It was still cracked. Her normal uniform didn't look right anymore. She put on Gunslinger's cloak and grabbed his glove. It's not like anyone would tell her to take it off. Rin smiled. She wanted to be the image of Gunslinger. Someone who does something right and saves others. The more she stared at it, an uneasy feeling was present. She didn't look the same anymore. Something about her was different and Rin hated it. She didn't know what was wrong with her look, but the uniform didn't suit her anymore. She sighed, closed the cupboard door and walked up to Kenji. He respected her and showed loved to her. Rin wondered about how becoming a villain would make Kenji feel. She remembered Ota saying Kenji would get a promotion. If she didn't do it, would he lose his job? "Can I ask you something before I walk to school?" Rin didn't make eye contact with Kenji. "Of course, woof, what's up?" Rin took a few moments to figure out what she wanted to ask. "What is Chief Ota's quirk?" Kenji didn't say anything but had a disappointed look on his face. "He manipulates people's minds. He makes them think what he wants them to. He is almost on villain status, but he has only done good as a police officer. He does seem a bit off if you're afraid of him. We all feel like that woof" Kenji smiled at her before showing her the time on his watch. "If you're wanting to go early then maybe you should start walking now. Here take $10 and get yourself something from the store around the corner" He stuck out his tongue, winked and shadily handed her the $10. The look on his face almost said, 'Don't tell Maria please'.

Rin started walking. It was the same route as always only a tiny bit longer. She had to walk past her house to get to U.A though. She took out her phone and looked at the chat. Hizashi was asking Aizawa how Rin was and if she needed anything. Aizawa had replied 'I think the best idea is to give her space but show you care, she needs us right now'. Rin smiled but something about that made her deeply sad. She didn't know what she needed. Kenji's block was mainly apartments and tiny cottage like houses. Alira and Gunslinger's block was the more modern houses. Around Kenji's house was many trees and fountains. It was aesthetically pleasing. Rin took a photo with her phone of a cherry blossom tree and the blue sky above it. She sent it to Aizawa and Hizashi and kept walking. It had to be at least five minutes when Hizashi replied "is she okay? She's taking pictures of trees…" Rin rolled her eyes and responded "It's AeStHeTic Hizashi". Hizashi replied immediately and sent an emoji that looked confused. "Why did you do that with the letters?" he replied. He really was behind in the times. Rin had walked ten minutes away from Kenji's home and reached the store. She went inside and grabbed herself an iced coffee and crunchie. She was about to check out when she saw a strawberry lolly that was in the shape of a cat. She needed to get that for Aizawa. She purchased her items and kept walking. The sun was warm, but the air was cool. It was a beautiful day to be outside. Rin thought it was beautiful but something about it seemed dark. She ignored it and tried to enjoy the day. She eventually reached her block of houses and looked around the corner to see her house. It had police tape along the front door. The police were there in fact. Rin stopped in her tracks. She zoned out on her house and remembered a memory when she was little. Gunslinger had saved a few civilians from a fire and came home early. She was about 5 at the time. She ran up to Gunslinger begging to hear about his day. Gunslinger smiled and picked her up. He looked her in the eyes. His eyes were passionate. He loved Rin with everything he had. He gave a large smile and laughed "I beat a whole bunch of bad guys today! There was a fire dude who almost got your dad but oh boy no, no! I shot his hand so there was no more fire while another hero saved the hostages in the building. The villain surrendered, and I won! I saved the day just for you Rin". Rin remembered laughing with him. She truly thought that he was the number one hero. She came back to reality and felt depressed. She held out her hands and looked at his glove. Would she ever be a hero like Gunslinger? She clenched her fists and remembered the night and the last look Gunslinger gave her. He had slightly smiled when he hit the floor. Almost like he was telling her it was okay. Rin stood there in silence for a moment before walking off to continue her walk to U.A. Before she knew it, she was there. It was 7:20AM.

She sat down on the grass and stared at the sky. Rin really did wonder if they were watching her. She had become lost in the sky. She thought of nothing. She was at peace. "Yo!" someone yelled next to her. Rin quickly snapped out of it and looked to her right. It was Hizashi. He had a new hero costume. "I thought we could only wear those in practice" Rin said, pretending like she was paying attention the entire time. She took off her dad's cloak and put it in her bag. Hizashi put his arm behind his head. "Well you know… I just wanted to wear it in. We'll probably have to use it first up anyways so I'm just preparing" He winked and signalled a thumbs up to Rin. "How are you somehow lazier than Aizawa?" she sighed. Hizashi's expression dropped and he opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Rin bit her lip. She hated this sympathy she was getting from everyone. "Can I speak to you in private?" Hizashi whispered. He looked concerned. She nodded, and they walked a grass patch near a fountain to the back of the school. They sat down and neither of them said anything. Hizashi eventually sighed and managed to get out "I don't know what I'm meant to do. I feel bad, but I can't do anything to help you…". Rin put her head in her hands. "Just don't pity me. I don't want to feel like anything has changed" Hizashi turned to her with a worried look. "But things have changed! I don't know how I can help you or what I should do. This has never happened to me! I can't help but feel bad. They took care of Aizawa and me a lot. I feel sad about it too" Rin felt slightly irritated. Both her parents did take care of the three of them a lot of the time. Rin's house was the HQ for all their mischief. She wondered if he felt the way she did. Hizashi grabbed Rin's hand and she turned to him in shock as he held it near his head. "Please tell me what to do" he looked sad, almost on the brink of tears. "I don't know anymore" Rin muttered. She looked at the ground to distract herself. He sighed and gripped onto her hand harder. A coin flew between them into the fountain. "What's going on here exactly?" It was Aizawa. He had one hand in his pocket, the other was tossing a coin in the air as he was staring at Hizashi angrily. Hizashi let go of Rin's hand. "C'mon dude it's nothing. I'm just asking what Rin wants me to do" Aizawa turned his gaze to Rin. She didn't look him in the eyes. "About what?" He said looking back at Hizashi. He had a slight moment of realization as Rin and Hizashi sat awkwardly next to each other "Oh, sorry". Rin stood up. "Just help me become a hero. How about that?" she turned to both with a smile. She really didn't want them to think she wasn't okay. They smiled back, and both signalled with a thumbs up. They really liked doing that. The three walked to class and sat down. As soon as Rin opened the door there was chatter. Rin looked around. She couldn't remember any of their names and their faces seemed blurred. Were they not that important to her or did she just forget? A girl with a large blue bow in her long blonde hair came over. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry- "the girl went to speak but Rin cut her off "Please just leave me alone. I don't want anyone to pity me". The girl nodded and walked back to her seat. Rin rested her head on her arms. She felt exhausted. She could see in the corner of her eye that everyone was staring at her. She felt all their eyes on her. It was almost crushing. Aizawa looked concerned more than anything. Class went on as usual with roll call. When the teacher got to Rin's name he paused but didn't say anything. She knew he would try to tell her that she could see him if she needed something. This made her avoid his gaze and not look at him. He started to go on about the hero setting that they would do today. Rin couldn't focus and started to stare at the window on the other side of class. It's not that she didn't want to listen… she just couldn't. His words weren't making sense. "Rin" Aizawa whispered poking her. Rin looked up and heard the teacher say, "Who do you want on your team Rin?" she looked at Aizawa and Hizashi and gave a broken smile. "You already know". The teacher smiled back but Rin's dropped as soon as he looked away. She hurt pretending it was okay to be this way.

"Pick out your hero costumes, don't take them home this time Hizashi" the teacher spoke. Rin could slightly hear again. She walked over to the girl's locker room and picked up her hero costume. It was a black t-shirt and black jeans with black boots. She had a chain belt and red aviator goggles. She wanted to look as cool as possible when she made this costume but now it didn't seem right. She put on her hero costume and put on Gunslinger's coat once again. Her goggles were on the top of her head. She walked out with the rest of the girls to the arena they would be practicing in. As she walked up to stand with the class they looked at her jacket. She had a lot to prove wearing it. "Here's how this is going to work. We've allocated your teams. It'll be a 3 on 3 battle. The main thing to focus on here is… say it with me… Teamwork! Both teams will treat the others like a villain. You must get these cuffs on the opposing player. Working together to ensure victory is vital. Most of the time you won't be alone and will have to adjust your hero skills and quirks to another heroes. Remember there will only be one cuff per person. I will allow the same cuff being used on two people. Once it's closed on you, you're out! Do we all understand?" The whole class agreed and yelled yes in an almost irritated tone. Rin said nothing. She had no desire to use her quirk. While the others fought Rin watched them fight. Aizawa and Hizashi were discussing strategy while Rin stared at the 6 who were fighting. One of them used an earth quirk. He could bring up either a wall or create balls of rocks out of the earth to throw at others. Rin watched him closely. She saw the way his feet moved before he hit the ground. She observed him closely. "Rin are you okay?" Aizawa said shaking her shoulder. Rin wasn't expecting it and jumped and stuttered "Y-yeah! I'm fine, why?" She looked back at the screen and smiled. "Your eyes just kind of went red for a second. Maybe I was just seeing things, but the brown looked red" Rin stopped and put her finger up to her chin. Was this like the nurse? Did she copy his quirk? Even if she did, there was no way she could show anyone. Atlas was a secret. He was almost a curse. If she somehow got powers Rin may be suspicious. There were stories of a villain who could give people quirks. Rin might've been thrown in with them and taken to jail if she didn't go about this properly. Rin was overwhelmed with this thought. "Rin are you paying attention?" Hizashi said dragging her over to them. "Alright so we're fighting these quirks," Aizawa pointed to a drawing of 3 stick figures they had drawn. Rin sat there in disbelief that they drew this. "Fire hands, elastic body and the weird one that likes the shadows". Rin knew these kids briefly. One could shoot fire with her hands. The second could extend his body to any shape or form. The last could paralyse a target if they're in the shadows. Rin put her hand on her chin once again. "So essentially here's what we do… We keep fire hands near shadow dude so that there's always light over his attacks. The only one we gotta be careful of is elastic dude in case he becomes larger to produce more shadows in the area. Let's all team up on elastic first. Hizashi should be able to at least make them stumble for a bit, while Aizawa can take shadow dudes quirk if he gets too cocky with his attacks. I guess I'll…" Rin went silent after she had thought about her plan. Her quirk was useless to her. "Teleport to them or some shit". Aizawa and Hizashi looked at each other and sighed loudly. Hizashi was dramatic and laid on his back. "Rin use your teleport to get your cuffs on elastic first. You're faster than us" Aizawa smiled at her. "You're not as 'useless' as you think. You might be able to get the cuffs on them before us. I believe in you, alright?" Hizashi sat up and looked at Aizawa. He was salty about something. "Yeah, yeah save your sappiness till after we win, would you?" They both shot a glare at each other. Rin felt uneasy. They seemed to be fighting with each other a lot more even if she hadn't seen them. It must've been her that was dividing them. "Next round! Shouta, Hizashi and Rin versus Reno, Amethyst and Blake! Head to your starting positions". Rin's heart was beating. She gave her two partners one last look. They all nodded at each other. Rin put her goggles on her eyes and took a deep breath. She was nervous.

The three opponents stood on the other side of them. Reno was the elastic quirk user. He had red hair and wore a white costume that stretched with his body. Blake was the paralyse shadow user. He had black hair and always looked disinterested in everything. Almost like Aizawa but more extreme. His hero costume was a simple t-shirt and jeans. Amethyst was the fire hand user. She had long purple hair and had a smirk on her face. It was almost like she thought she was going to win. The bell rung. Immediately, all 6 of them sprung to action. Rin teleported behind Reno and tried to cuff him. He stretched his body outwards and stood above her. "We've already thought this through Rin. You went away for too long. We know your quirk" he wrapped his arms around her and held his cuffs near her arms. She teleported back over at Aizawa who was fighting Blake. Aizawa was jumping around avoiding staying on the ground for too long. Rin looked over at Hizashi who was fighting Amethyst. Amethyst would throw fire at him and he would scream it backwards. Hizashi couldn't keep his quirk up for too long without it going into different directions which was the same for Aizawa. It would cause strain on all of them. Rin stood there as Reno took advantage of her being distracted. He threw his arm out and punched her in the face. He intended to hit her to the ground and pull her backwards to cuff her. Rin teleported behind him and kicked him. Reno saw through this and moved his body to make a hole where she kicked. He closed it and had her caught. Her body fell to the floor, breaking her leg. Rin was breathing heavily. Reno was smiling. It was over. He moved the cuffs closer to her leg. She closed her eyes. She was useless. "Is this how you want it to end?" a voice said. It sounded faintly like Atlas. Rin opened her eyes. She copied someone's quirk once, it was worth a shot to try again. She slid her left foot and copied the earth user as much as she could. A small slab of rock came between them and knocked Reno back. It was a pathetic amount, but it worked. He had hurt her leg badly. Reno stood there in disbelief and looked at her. Her eyes were red. These weren't her powers, but she wasn't going to lose. There was so much adrenaline in her that she didn't notice her leg was broken. She brought out her cuffs from her belt and smiled. She wasn't ready to mess around. Reno launched himself at her, but she teleported behind him. Somehow, she was quicker than before. Reno tried to grab her, and she teleported again. This time she had landed on his arm. She threw the cuff on him and jumped back. "Reno has been caught by Rin!" the announcer said. She landed on her feet and gave Reno a smirk. Rin had the choice to save Aizawa or save Hizashi. Aizawa was fast but smart when it came to fighting. He didn't use his quirk all the time just in case his eyes hurt too much. Hizashi's voice was straining itself. She ran over to Hizashi. Amethyst realized Rin was running and threw fire from her fist at Rin. Hizashi quickly yelled again to disrupt the fire from Rin's direction. Amethyst took this chance and lunged forward at Hizashi. She surrounded herself with fire. Rin ran after her. Hizashi tried to yell again but he could only strain it for so long. Rin was in the way of his attack and held her ears. Amethyst had built a shield of fire around her. When Hizashi stopped, she jumped and knocked him down. She put her cuff on his leg. "Shit!" Rin said. She did nothing to help but she still felt guilty. Hizashi let out a defeated smile as he walked off the stage. Amethyst started going after Rin immediately. She was throwing consistent punches at her. Rin did her best to avoid them by teleporting backwards. Suddenly her body stopped. She looked down and noticed she had landed in Amethyst's shadow. Amethyst looked insane as she went to punch Rin again. Rin braced for the attack, but it didn't come out. She looked to her left and saw Aizawa. He had used his quirk on Amethyst. Blake ran forward and cuffed Aizawa's left arm. "Game over" he said. Aizawa gave one last look at Rin. He looked like he had faith in her and almost like he was apologizing at the same time. Amethyst walked forward. Rin was still stuck there. This feeling suddenly felt familiar. She remembered the men who paused her. The men who killed her parents. Amethyst and Blake had already won. She was paralysed she couldn't move. Rin started to sweat. She only saw the men. She saw her parents lifeless again. She started to hyperventilate. Amethyst moved slowly forward with her cuffs.

"You really want to call yourself a hero?" Amethyst said. Rin clenched her teeth. She was angry and terrified. She didn't want to remember this. She didn't want to feel this again. She snapped. Rin forced her hand forward and grabbed Amethyst before she could put the cuffs on her. She clicked her fingers. Suddenly, Gunslinger's glove had gone off. It electrocuted her. She was screaming but Rin didn't stop. She couldn't. She just stared at her lifeless. It almost felt good. Rin almost smiled. Something about it seemed pleasing to her. At the same time it frightened her. She wasn't herself. A hero jumped down into the arena and pushed Rin forcefully back. She slid on the pavement half way across the arena. Everyone was looking at her. They looked terrified, disgusted and angry. Rin felt everyone's eyes on her. She didn't know what she did or why she did it. She couldn't stop. She slowly pushed her body up. Other heroes were consoling Amethyst. She looked terrified. Gunslinger's glove was nothing to mess around with. If she hit it in the right area, Amethyst could have died. Rin's arms were bleeding from sliding on the pavement. Her leg was broken. She stood up still and looked at what she had done. Amethyst was knocked out and shaking as a hero called Recovery Girl ran over to her. Aizawa and Hizashi were in shock as they looked at Rin. She felt isolated. She looked at her hands. They were shaking. What the fuck did she just do? She looked around. She felt their eyes on her. She wanted to apologize but was it too late? She had fucked up. She hyperventilated again. This time, she ran. Aizawa and Hizashi ran after her, along with another hero who was watching from the stands. She ran down a long hallway that connected to the arena. "Rin stop!" Hizashi yelled. He let out his quirk on her. She grabbed her ears but kept running. She was crying. Hizashi yelled at her again. Her ears started to bleed. Adrenalin was still pumping through her. She didn't want to face the consequences. She suddenly blacked out. Her body fell to the ground. The group ran up to her. "What happened here? Why did she electrocute Amethyst and why did she just pass out?" yelled the hero who accompanied them. "I'll get the nurse!" Hizashi said running off. Aizawa looked at Rin. What the hell was going on?

Rin opened her eyes. Her leg hurt like hell. Atlas stood over her. "Wasn't that fun? You would've killed that poor girl if that hero didn't get in the way. What a shame" he smiled at her. Her body was numb and she didn't have the strength to fight against him. "Why am I here?! Fuck I need to go back! What did I do?!" Rin yelled. Atlas put his hand over Rin's leg. She thought for a second he was going to hurt her. She saw a green light. Atlas was fixing her leg. "I'll reward you this time because that was really fun" Atlas giggled at her. She stared at him angrily "Is this some fucking joke to you?! I almost killed some class mate because I remembered how those stupid villains held me before they hit me. Fucking hell how am I going to get out of this?!" Rin grabbed her head in anger and hit the ground. "Fuck my life!" Atlas said nothing but kept healing her leg. He eventually spoke up "They're healing you at the same time but they're isolating you in a room alone. This could be bad for you. Have you made your choice yet on what you want to feel?" Rin looked at Atlas. She wanted to crush and kill him. "What I want to feel?! You do realize there's more things important here than just my feelings?!" Atlas smiled at her. "We won't make the same mistake twice kid, understand?". Rin's eyes widen. She was terrified. She blinked, and she was awake again. She was cuffed to a chair as Nezu, Recovery Girl and some other heroes stood in front of her. She tried to struggle the cuffs off but couldn't. "You have a lot of explaining to do Rin" Nezu said. He looked emotionless yet angry. She started to sweat.

"I swear I can explain"


	5. Chapter 5

Rin moved her right leg. It wasn't broken anymore. Recovery Girl must have fixed it. She moved her eyes to meet Nezu who was standing on a table. He probably did this to be eye level or taller than Rin. "Not only did you attack a student with an unauthorized weapon, you suddenly magically got the ability to use another quirk? I knew immediately that you somehow used an earth quirk. Your quirk was teleporting, right? So why don't you tell me how you magically got the ability to take someone else's quirk and why you would try to hurt someone with malicious intent? I could see in your eyes that you had no mercy for her" Nezu's voice was stern. He was looking down at her. Rin was sweating. She looked at the heroes around her. There were 2 men, 1 woman and Recovery Girl. They all looked disgusted in her, but Recovery Girl had a sympathetic look on her face. It must have been pity. Rin didn't know what to say. She went to open her mouth to tell them about Atlas, but nothing came out. Her throat started to burn. She heard a whisper. "As much as I love to be in the spotlight, in this situation I don't want you to tell them about me. We don't know what they will try on us. Make up some bullshit about Alira would you?" it was Atlas. He chuckled, and his voice disappeared. Nezu started tapping his foot. "Well Rin? I can't even figure out how you used a different quirk. Start explaining yourself before we have the police perform an interrogation on you as well" Nezu was small but frightening. He seemed serious. Rin took a second to think. If Atlas wouldn't let her talk about him she would just have to do what he said. "I-I don't know how it happened! It just… happened?" Rin gave them a confused look. 'Yeah that wasn't convincing anyone' Rin thought. Nezu sighed. "You haven't met any villains, have you? I heard about a horrible one being able to give quirks and seeming as your mother-" Rin tried to jump up and shook her cuffs in anger. "Oh, what? because my mum was a villain suddenly I'm the bad guy and want to do villainy things? You wouldn't know the first god damn thing about villains. I haven't met anyone, and I haven't done anything. My parents were killed in front of me. Do you not think-" Nezu cut her off the same as she did to him. "Enough! It was just a plausible theory. I'm sorry about your parents but you can't just get another quirk randomly! Its genetic. You've been in U.A for a while now, we know how your quirk works. I want to know how you were able to do this. You're already in enough trouble for using a weapon on another student. It makes absolutely no sense to me that you just picked up a random quirk!" Rin stared at the floor and decided to think. She was angry, but she hurt another student out of her anxieties. Whatever she said here wouldn't matter because she would be expelled anyways. She bit her lip and stared Nezu in the eyes.

"Listen. When Blake held me paralysed it just reminded me of how helpless I was when my family got attacked. Amethyst said to me do I call myself a hero? It just reminded me of what that villain said to me. I freaked out and activated my dad's glove without realizing it. I didn't realise what I did until I saw her passed out, so I ran because I feared the consequences. Ever since mum died I've been having weird dreams and-" Rin felt her neck grow tighter. Atlas was listening. "A-and I learnt her quirk wasn't just teleporting. But I don't know anything! I've never been able to do that before! I swear on their graves" it was a hurtful lie but if she could just convince Nezu then maybe she would just get a slap on the wrist. There was a long silence. Nezu wouldn't stop staring at Rin. It made her extremely uncomfortable. She knew of his quirk too. He could probably see through her. He sighed. "I'm going to suspend you at least because of the danger you put your class mate in. Even if it was a 'villain' exercise. We don't expect you to try and kill them. I'll notify your fath-... No, sorry... Your guardian of this. He's in the police force so he can decide if he will take you in on this or not. Accidents happen, and you've gone through hell, so I'll sympathise with you. I wish you didn't push him into a corner to bring you back here. I don't, however, believe that this is the first time you've used either an earth quirk or someone else's quirk. You seemed to know what you were doing" Rin looked back at the floor. She never pushed Kenji to do anything. He saw through her too. One of the heroes walked around to the back of her chair and unlocked her cuffs. They were the same ones that they had used in the practice today. She sat angrily in silence. Her hands were shaking. "I want to protect Sho and Hizashi more than anything. If I didn't do something I would have been as useless as always. They have such potential and I have nothing going for me. I didn't even get to learn my father's quirk or the truth about my mother before they died. I don't have an amazing quirk. I don't get how I can be a hero like dad…" Nezu let out a sigh and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Rin, your quirk has a lot of potential. We wouldn't have put you in a hero class if we didn't think your quirk could be used for something. Teleportation can help in a lot of ways like sneaking, intel, capturing villains, hostage situations… there will be countless opportunities. The path you're going down will never allow you to be a hero. You're not your father. This doesn't simply excuse what you did because you're hurt. I shouldn't have allowed you to come back here. That was my mistake. You're going to go through a lot of hurtful situations and just hurting back isn't the hero thing to do. The only reason I suspected you of getting another quirk is because you've never shown any signs that you could either copy or gain other quirks. You're the daughter of a villain. I would suspect she would have connections or you've been in contact with some villains without knowing it. At the end of the day a villain is still a villain. I want you to at least think about what the hero thing to do will be. You need to rest. Mr Aizawa and Yamada can handle themselves. They're both top students. You don't need to protect them. Come back to school when you're ready" Nezu stood back up and jumped off the table. Rin was in shock. She put her hand over her mouth. 'A villain will always be a villain' kept ringing through her head. She felt anger and guilt. She looked down at the ground and muttered "So everything my mother did to erase her past was for nothing? She gave up everything to give me a good life…" Nezu stopped in front of the door and turned to her. "She was a villain who killed people Rin. There is no redemption for people like that. I know who she was before. I've seen her fight. Gunslinger did the wrong thing by letting that 'yandere' into his life. He should have left her in jail" Rin clenched her teeth and stood up immediately. A hero jumped in the way and Rin set off Gunslinger's glove once again. The hero grabbed her arm and her eyes met Nezu's. "You didn't know anything about my mother or what she sacrificed! She was a great fucking mother who loved me no matter what!" Tears ran down Rin's face. Half of her somewhat believed Nezu. She didn't know her mother's life. She never asked. But the other half of her hated to even believe him. "You don't know anything either Rin. You didn't see the people she killed or the hero's families. You're like her in a sense. Hot headed and easy to irritate. You will never be a hero if you idolize her. I know who she was, and I was friends with people she killed. I had high hopes you would turn out like Gunslinger." Nezu widened his eyes and gave her a serious look. "He should have never allowed her to be your mother" Rin screamed and struggled against the hero in front of her. Kenji swung open the door and rushed over to her. He hugged her and started shushing. Rin looked at Nezu with anger. "Nezu even if you had history with Alira you can't get emotional about it. Rin is a different person and Alira acted different when she had her. This is unprofessional!" Kenji yelled at him. "Why do you bother defending it? She killed people you knew too but you choose to ignore it. I tried my best to act natural, but she is already showing villain signs! How do you know that Alira hasn't tainted her?!" Nezu snapped back at Kenji. "Because she was immortal and killed herself to save Rin! How the fuck could a villain do that?! She was forced to do horrible things! She asked me to protect her. She loved Rin! She would have never wanted Rin to do the things she did!" Rin stopped struggling against Kenji. Her mouth dropped. She was frozen. She couldn't process what was happening. Nezu and Kenji stared at each other aggressively. Both were breathing heavily. Both seemed to be acting young and stupid.

"Rin wait outside" Kenji gave her a soft smile. She took one last look at Nezu. He looked embarrassed. Rin walked outside of the door and turned back at Nezu. "I don't know my mother's story… But I already know she was more of a hero than you" she turned her back to her before she could see his response. She kept walking until she reached the front gate. Rin broke down and started to cry. She sat on the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I've seen the rat before. He did see her fight at least" Atlas said. Rin looked up to see a human like figure. Head to toe it was pitch black and looked like gas was surrounding it. Rin wiped her tears. "I don't want to deal with you" she muttered. "If it eases your mind, she never wanted to kill people. I hated that about her. She was forced to make hard choices about who she could keep alive. The rat makes it seem like she killed many, but she only killed a handful. How could he say that about her though… Hmm I wonder" Atlas sat down next to her and let out a cheeky smile. Rin knew he was trying to get her to feel a certain way. "Why did she kill people then?" Rin already knew Atlas would trap her. "Like I said, she was forced to. She would always end up in situations where she tried to save others but to do that she would have to fight. The heroes don't see what the other side of the world is like. They only know 'what's right' and what their hero gods have said" they sat in silence for a little. Rin bit her lip. She had stopped crying, but her heart hurt. "Why do you hate heroes so much?" she turned to him. Atlas gave her a confused expression but quickly changed to look happy. "If it wasn't for idiotic heroes I would never have been a spirit. I could have just died years ago. They did experiments to keep 'good' people alive forever. Too bad I wasn't good. I will admit I disliked hanging around Alira, but I didn't like how the heroes viewed her. She had apologized and did her time in jail before getting with Arthur. You could feel their eyes on the back of your neck. They looked at her like she was scum. They did the same to you so Alira changed her appearance and did everything to be someone else. The rat's IQ could tell who she was though. Gunslinger begged to get you in U.A seeming as that's the school Aizawa and Hizashi were going to" Atlas looked at Rin and realized he had just vented some bit. He looked angry. "Or some shit! I don't know!" he yelled. Rin sighed and stared at the sky. "We're stuck in this together, right? What should I do?" It seemed almost pathetic asking Atlas for advice. Atlas looked annoyed "I think we should pursue Buster. I could feel your emotions when you attacked that girl. I mean I love a good slaughter but if I was you I would at least see where this will go. You and I barely know anything about Alira. I know what I saw. I didn't know she gave up her immortality to keep you alive. I did think it was odd but then again, I can refuse death if I wish it. She must have used me on you and that's how we ended up in this dumb body together. I'm a tired old man. Do they really deserve us as heroes? They already look at us like we're scum. They have no faith in us. We were useless at defending your friends. We could protect them more from the other side, right? We could sabotage plans against them and we would be so much stronger! You aren't hurt because you're in denial. You get defensive over your parents because you don't want to believe they're gone. Shouldn't we at least make sure the same thing doesn't happen to anyone else?" Rin stood up. She looked determined. "I don't know if you're trying to trick me or what but… I'm on your side this time. I agree that we should make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else" Rin turned to Atlas and smiled "That's what Nezu said right? To think about what a hero would do?" Atlas stood up next to her, but he didn't seem happy. "I gave you advice out of sympathy. You did something I wanted to happen, and I was proud of you. This will be the only time I work with you. Think of it as a prize. I will still try to take over your body and end this stupid world for what it did to me. I am curious about Alira, but I'll deal with you for now. You at least listen to reason instead of back chatting" Atlas held out his paw hand and Rin shook it. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and clawed it down to her hand. She screamed at the pain. Four long wounds had appeared, and Rin was losing blood fast. She applied pressure to it and looked up at Atlas as he smiled. "We're in this together… right?" He chuckled and disappeared. Her wrist had stopped hurting. She lifted her hand to see four lines that had already scarred. 'That was a deal with the devil wasn't it?' she thought smacking her head. Kenji hugged her out of nowhere. Rin yelped. "I'm so sorry Rin… I'm so… so sorry!" he said pushing her head into his chest. She knew he blamed himself for everything even though nothing was his fault. "I promised to protect you and I'm doing such a bad job. I haven't been a father to you and I just feel so bad! I want to try to be a good role model and make you feel better, but I can't woof. I miss them too much and I'm sure you do too. I'm so sorry I allowed you to go back to school I should-" Rin pushed back from his hug and interrupted him "Kenji! It's fine! You've been doing great. I'm the one being stubborn! I shouldn't have forced you to make me come back here. I just wanted to be with my friends but I'm not ready! Everything is happening so fast". The two of them sighed and stood awkwardly near each other. Kenji put his paw on her head. "I have to bring you to the chief but afterwards we'll get something you want for dinner, okay woof?" Rin smiled at him back. It hurt to pretend. "Okay, 'father'" Rin sarcastically said. Kenji's face lit up and he looked like he was about to cry. He could never replace Arthur, but he wanted to do this for Rin. Rin meant it as a joke but if he was happy then it was okay.

Rin and Kenji didn't say much on the way to the police station. Rin found it odd he didn't discipline her for what she did. She assumed that he thought Nezu had lectured her enough. She wanted to ask about Alira giving up immortality, but she didn't want to get on that subject again. It hurt that the person she thought was her mother was just a fake shell of who she really was. They both exited the car and did the exact same thing as last time. Rin opened the door to see Ota. She closed it behind her and stood in front of his desk. "It's becoming time Rin. I heard about the 'little incident' you had today. I may have accidently lost that file. My bad right?" Ota had a smile that made him look like a maniac. Every time he smiled Rin felt herself shudder. How the hell did this man become the police chief? He cleared his throat and begun to speak again. His voice was deep but also sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "Are you still going with our plan?" Rin took a deep breath. "I am. I'll make sure what happened to my family will never happened to anyone else. What do you need me to do?" She felt like she was giving him her soul. It felt wrong, but she agreed with Atlas. Only she could do this. "I have the students picked out already. You will 'kill' or 'badly hurt' them. They're in on the whole thing and they won't get hurt. After you've done whatever you wish to do to them, run. There are heroes there, so you will need to be quick on your feet. You do have a teleporting quirk, right? Use that and get away. It should be on the news and in theory the group we want you to watch will approach you. You may have to lay low for a few days but there's an old abandoned warehouse somewhere distant that will keep you safe. I'll divert the police operations in the wrong way. You're suspended right? Tomorrow will have to be the day this all happens. The group is moving too fast for me to track their activity. Crimes are happening all over the city and I'm guessing it's all this one group. You'll be looking for a girl with a bow and blonde hair, she's in your class. She said she'll wear a blue bow. You're also looking for a boy with green eyes and cat ears. They're your target. You can do whatever you like, they'll be healed. Just do the damage so that the group will see you on the news. No one has the balls to attack U.A students. Are you ready?" Rin nodded. She was nervous and scared. This would change everything. In some way however she felt relief and almost like she had found her purpose. "You can go to U.A whenever you like. When the kids see you, they said they'll get in the way. Don't disappoint me." Rin scrunched her lips together and looked out the window. "I won't sir"

Rin walked out and saw Kenji smiling. She felt bad for what she had to do to him, but she believed that it was for the better. They walked into the elevator and Rin looked at the doors to Ota's room. It was too late for second guessing herself. The way Ota said things made Rin think she was doing a great deed by sacrificing herself. She would infiltrate villains and help the crime situation. They reached Kenji's car. He started talking about dinner and they agreed on a burger takeaway. They got Maria something and had dinner together. Kenji acted like nothing had happened and Rin felt guilt for what she was going to do. He would benefit from it. Rin kept telling herself it was right. It eventually became night and Rin was lying on her bed. She didn't know what to do or how she would pull this off. She looked at her phone. Aizawa and Hizashi weren't talking. They typed things like 'what the hell happened today' and 'Rin are you okay?'. She rolled her eyes and put her hands over her eyes. How the hell would she explain what is going on. She texted back. 'I'm fine. I just want you guys to know I love you both. Please don't be mad at me and please forgive me'. They would think she was talking about today, but she was talking about what she was about to do. Aizawa responded 'I heard you got suspended. I saw a bunch of police officers crowding the room too. We weren't allowed near you. What happened?'. Rin had a worried look on her face. She rested her head on her arm and texted back 'I snapped. I deserved to get suspended tbh. I shouldn't have come back so early'. 'YOOOO THE HELL HAPPENED GIRL WE WERE SO WORRIED' Hizashi butted into their conversation. Rin wanted to tell them everything, but she couldn't. She sent one last text before she would turn off her phone. At least she told herself that. 'Sho, Hizashi. I love you both. You're going to be great heroes one day. I don't think I'll ever be a hero like dad. I'll watch you both from the sidelines, alright? Promise me you won't hate me for what I'm going to do' Rin sent it and waited. Aizawa seemed worried and started texting about what she was going to do. 'You're not going to try to kill yourself right?! I'm on my way over fuck' he sent. 'Sho please I wouldn't do that, you know me. I could never hurt you guys like that! I'm just tired. I need to think about so much and I don't know what to do. Just know I love you guys and I'm always going to be watching you two grow' she turned off her phone and saw one last message from Aizawa. It was a private message. It simply said 'I'll always love you and support you, please tell me if you need me'. Rin tried to fight back the tears. She turned off her phone and kept repeating in her head it's better this way. She would just drag them down. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

When she woke up she found it odd Atlas didn't talk to her. Kenji had gone to work, and Maria was out. It was 11am. She put on Gunslinger's cloak and his glove. She was lucky Kenji didn't confiscate it. Rin dug through the pockets of his cloak. She never actually dug through it. In it there was a mouth mask. It was pitch black and covered her neck. She put it on and looked in the mirror. She looked tired, but she had an 'evil' aesthetic. This was her new life. "Are you ready?" Atlas muttered. Rin spun around in fear. He was in his 'human' form again and was sitting on the edge of the bed with his face resting on his hands. "God dammit can you not scare me?! Fuck" she held her chest and took a few deep breaths. "I think I'm ready, but I don't know if I can out run them" she sighed as she played with her hair. Atlas chuckled. "How about this… I'm going to defend you against them, so we can at least run away from them. I think we need to pick up a gift from your old house though" Rin knew exactly what he meant. Gunslinger had his guns in a place where not even the police would be able to search it. When fighting the villains who attacked him he had used what he called his 'at home' guns which were different than his pro hero guns. Gunslinger had a thing for pistols and collected many. "Let's go Atlas" Rin said. Atlas disappeared, and Rin's eyes turned red. This was it. They walked to her old house. The police had locked it up, but Rin knew there was a spare key in one of the bushes. She grabbed it and walked in. It had been cleaned. It barely looked like anyone had been murdered here. Rin walked to her parent's room. Their room had two bedside tables each side of a queen bed in the middle of the room. There was a giant cupboard over to the left. Everything was wooden. "Atlas can you help me move the bed? Dad had a way of doing this, but I need to see it to do it myself" Atlas appeared again and pushed the bed and the bedside table with no hesitation. Underneath the bed was a floor board that didn't quite look like it belonged. Rin carefully pulled it up. It was a bit difficult for her. She looked at Atlas and he ripped the loose floorboard up. There was a metal lunchbox. Rin opened it and there was Gunslinger's favourite guns. She picked them up and put them on the bed. She noticed inside the box was a necklace that belonged to Alira. Rin felt empty seeing it. She grabbed it and walked towards the cupboard. Inside of it was a gun holster. She took the two and put it on belt. She walked out and noticed something in the living room table. It was their wedding rings. Perhaps Ota had left it there for her without anyone else noticing. She put Alira's ring on her left ring finger and Arthur's on her right ring finger. It was the last thing she would collect from them. Rin locked the door and walked to U.A. Her heart was intensely beating. She was nervous and scared. She decided to send one last text to Hizashi and Aizawa. 'I love you'

It was lunchtime. There were no guards at the front gate or any security. There hadn't been any attacks on U.A so there was no need to have it with pro heroes around. No one noticed Rin however as she snuck around the back. She could see her whole class scattered around. Rin took one last deep breath and walked out towards the group. She noticed the girl with blonde hair who turned around to look at her. They made eye contact and the girl squinted her eyes. She walked over to her causing a scene. "You're not meant to be at U.A! You're suspended! As the student council president, I think you shou-" before the girl could finish Rin grabbed Gunslinger's gun and shot her in the chest. The loud gun shot alerted everyone around her. She felt guilt. The girl fell next to her and blood was splattered all over Rin's clothes. Everyone looked terrified. Rin showed no emotion. Two arms appeared from Rin's back and covered the front of her. It was atlas' hands. They were massive in comparison to Rin, but it made it more terrifying. Her second target appeared, the green-eyed cat boy. He tried to act as a hero and screamed "NO!" Rin shot him too in the kneecap. He fell to the ground. She could tell he was in pain but in some way, it felt okay. The guilt was gone. She felt the adrenaline flow through her. In a strange way, she liked it. She felt powerful. Nezu had appeared in front of the group "What do you think you're doing?! You'll pay for this! They were your classmates!" he shouted in distress. Rin pulled down her face mask and smiled. A tear ran down her cheek. "A villain will always be a villain, right?" she opened her eyes wider and put her mask back on. A hero with speed had come up to her quicker than she could process. He kicked her, but Atlas grabbed his leg and threw him into the wall. Cracks appeared when the man impacted the wall. Rin turned her attention to Nezu and she raised Gunslinger's gun. Everyone was evacuating as heroes were running towards her. She lowered her gun as Aizawa and Hizashi stood there in shock. Aizawa looked shocked and depressed. "Why the hell are you doing this?!" Hizashi yelled using his quirk. Rin covered her ears. "Did we mean nothing to you?!" Aizawa shouted. Rin turned away as Aizawa tried to use his quirk on her. It didn't work seeming as she wasn't using a quirk. Atlas was but his eyes weren't visible. "I really fucking tried but this is the only way I can protect you" tears were falling from her eyes. It hurt her to stand in front of them. "Protect us?! How is killing someone protecting us?! I really did fucking love you! How can you do this to me?!" Aizawa screamed as he started to cry. The heroes were getting closer. Hizashi shouted in pain to use his quirk on her. It hurt but she started to feel numb. They were right. How was this protecting them? The heroes jumped in the way ready to fight Rin. She raised her hand almost as if she was gesturing to stop. She could see a shadow grow on the ground. She looked up and saw Atlas. She was terrified of him as he towered over her. "Man, it feels good to be me!" he yelled as he slammed down onto the ground. He smiled at the heroes as they froze for a second. No one had seen something like this. He picked Rin up. "Hey! What are you doing, this wasn't the plan!" she yelled. "Oh Rin… I have a much better fucking plan" he laughed maniacally. Light started gaining at his mouth. Rin had seen this in a game but never real life. It was almost like a solar beam. Was he going to exterminate every hero here? "Atlas!" she yelled, struggling against his grip. He was going to kill everyone including Aizawa. She begun to hyperventilate. She wouldn't be able to fix this. In her panic she raised her hand and her eyes glowed blue. "STOP" Alira and Rin both said at the same time. Atlas' eyes glowed blue as he roared to struggle against it. Light blue veins appeared all over his body. Rin hit the ground and Atlas disappeared. She felt like all her energy had gone. Before she had time to react a hero with strength appeared and almost hit her in the head. She teleported behind him and jumped out of the way. She took one last look at Aizawa and Hizashi. Both their expressions were anger as tears streamed down Aizawa's face. Rin smiled and looked at the sky. 'I fucked up' she thought as she teleported to the front gate and started running.

Rin ran and teleported as far as she could. She could hear sirens. She found some tall trees to hide in and climbed it to the top. She waited as a few police men were shouting and examining the area. She teleported tree to tree until finally she was far enough away from them. She kept running and running and eventually ended up at the abandoned warehouse. There was a wire fence. She scaled it, but the fence was so old it cut her hands. She still had an adrenaline rush and ran into one of the warehouses. It was next to the ocean surprisingly. It was a large building with two floors. She noticed that there was a way to get to the roof. She jumped up to the inside of the roof which had long cement blocks to walk on. She managed to get across to the other side where there was a window and a platform. She sat down and was hyperventilating. If the police came they wouldn't be able to see her. Rin looked down at her hands. They were bleeding. She wiped it on her shirt. She had done it. But was this really what she wanted to do?


	6. Chapter 6

It was silent and cold. The sun had set, and Rin could barely see in front of her. She had sat in the same spot for hours hoping the police wouldn't find her. Atlas hadn't talked to her either. In some way, she wished the police would come and lock her up. She remembered Aizawa's face. It was shocked and disappointed. She was mad at herself as she didn't have a solid reason to even act on Ota's request. What was the point to any of this? Rin took a deep sigh and jumped down from where she was sitting. She decided there was no point hiding, her class mates were fine so maybe she'd only get a slap on the wrist as her punishment. It didn't seem like enough to get put on TV. Rin walked outside of the building. She could see a bridge which had coloured lights on the side of it which reflected on the water below. She climbed over the gate and started walking back to civilisation. Rin didn't know how long she had waited in that building but there was no one on the streets. She tried her best to avoid street lamps, just in case. She looked at the shops that spread out through the street. It was a busy shopping district during the day, but it always shut down around 5pm. She noticed in an electronics shop there was a TV was running with the current news. There was no sound. 'BREAKING NEWS' jumped across the TV in bright red letters. Lucky for Rin, there was subtitles. "Police are still on the hunt to find a former U.A student who brutally attacked two of her classmates today. U.A has not yet made a statement on this story. The police are currently checking an abandoned machinery complex but have not yet found any trace of her. If anyone sees Rin Maxson please contact the authorities immediately. The police chief has asked everyone to stay indoors in case of another attack" Rin felt angry. Ota had snitched where she was before and made it sound like she would 'strike again'. She watched as a helicopter view showed the police rushing into the room she was just in hours before. Somehow, she had walked the opposite way they were coming from. Rin decided not to stay on the main streets and went down an alleyway left of the shop. She noticed houses on the other side. There was a black hoodie hung up on a washing line. She jumped into the house's yard and quietly took it and ran. When it was clear, she put it on top of her shirt and then put Gunslinger's coat back over it. It would keep her warm for now. Rin kept walking. She didn't know where she was going. Eventually, she heard noises of a busy street and looked up to see she was in the middle of a nightlife shopping district. Great. There were people everywhere. She looked around trying to find some place she could hide.

"Hey! You! Stop!" Rin's heart started beating as she turned around to see a hero with blue hair. 'Shit' she thought as she started running into the light. The hero however was faster than her. He had a speed quirk. She watched him as much as she could and remembered Atlas' quirk. She took it and ran faster. A gang of police were chasing behind him. "Rin Maxson! Stop in the name of the law!" a police officer screamed. Their guns were out. Rin started to sweat. She and the hero had gained some speed and were a distance away from the police. The hero however was gaining on her. He was yelling something, but she wasn't listening. Her eyes darted around until she saw another alleyway. She had a habit of going down them today it seemed. She ran into it, but it was a dead end. Rin turned around as the hero stopped in front of her and started walking towards her. The hero started to lecture her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she realized he had a weapon. It was a bat. "Every hero is on lockdown looking for you. I can't wait to put you into jail. How could you do that to your friends?!" he screamed at her. Rin pressed up against the wall panting. "Come quietly and-" Out of no where a sword had pierced through his head. Rin almost threw up at the sight of this. He had stopped moving. He was dead. Blood slowly dripped to the floor. She was trembling. "Enough of your stupid speech… Rin, right? My brother wants to speak to you" Rin looked to the right of the hero. It was a boy who looked a bit older than her with black hair, bandages and a red scarf. He took the blade out of the hero. The hero fell to the floor motionless. "I'm Stain" the boy said shooting her a smile. "Finally, we got Rin! What – What's going on here?!" the police had finally caught up. They looked at the hero and then at Stain. They raised their guns and went to shoot. "Time to go huh?" Stain chuckled, picking up Rin and climbing the wall as if it was nothing. The police were shooting at them, but Stain was fast enough to avoid them. Stain darted rooftop to rooftop. The only sounds Rin could hear were gunshots and yelling. "Where are you taking me?" Rin shouted, grabbing onto his shoulder and hugging him as she looked down terrified. It would kill them if they fell. "Well usually I have a bit more fun with false heroes, but my brother said it was an emergency and the police were on you. I don't really like being seen by some dickhead policemen... but for a pretty girl maybe I'll let it slide" Stain gave her a smile as he spoke. Rin looked at him confused. "Wait, so you literally killed someone in front of me and just scooped me up to take me to god knows where and now you're trying to hit on me?! Are you a psychopath?!" Rin screamed at him. "I can be if you want me to" he responded. Rin looked away from his face. This guy was insane. She noticed a sound of propellers turning. A helicopter was coming. "I think we should go on the ground, I can hear a helicopter… I can walk too you know" Stain seemed to have good athletic ability. He darted wall to wall before he fell to the floor. "Pfft, please. I can't let you run away" He started to run again. Rin closed her eyes. She didn't struggle. He had a tight grip on her. "Hold tight and take a deep breath" he said. She opened her eyes and realized Stain had jumped into the sea. She gripped onto him. They fell in together. She tried swimming to the surface, but Stain pulled her down. It hurt her eyes to be open in the water, but she could see light from a helicopter shinning over them. It disappeared as the helicopter moved forward. Stain grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the surface. They both gasped for air and he moved his body closer to hers. "Follow" he whispered, swimming to a grate at the side of a cement wall. She had no other choice but to listen to him. He took the cover off and gestured her to go through. It was a pipe now. She climbed into it and crawled forward. She heard the top of the grate go back on. It was dark. She crawled for what seemed to be forever and finally saw light. She rushed towards it. It leads to a well-lit room that looked like a prison. The door had bars on it and silver brick lined the walls. She jumped down and Stain followed. He took out a key and unlocked the door.

Rin didn't move but she had time to observe Stain in proper light. He was a handsome black-haired man. He had sharp eyes and a well-structured face. She could already tell he was somewhat built when she was holding onto him. He wasn't majorly muscular, but he wasn't shy of having muscle. Stain held out his hand. She put her hand in his, scared he would kill her if she didn't obey. He dragged her through the prison area. She could see actual people inside of these cells. Rin focused her eyes onto Stain's back. It was a long hallway littered with rooms exactly like the one she just came from. There were some spiralling stairs. The walked up it and it opened to a massive open space. She could see a throne where a man was sitting and a whole bunch of different people standing and sitting throughout the room. "God why are you holding her hand Stain? Attached already to the new girl?" a woman spoke. She had grey hair, pointy ears and had a 'steampunk' attire. "Tristana are you jealous?" the man next to her spoke. He had aviator goggles and orange hair shaped much like Hizashi's. "No! Why the hell would I be jealous of 3rd?!" Rin was confused. '3rd? They had numbers?' she thought. Stain let go of her hand as they walked up to the man on the throne. She noticed there was more than just one but the one the man was sitting on was the largest. He must have been the leader. "Rin. Welcome to hide away!" The man spoke standing up. Rin said nothing but cowered behind Stain. She didn't know anyone here, but she knew immediately they were all villains. "I'm Lord First. I saw your little performance on TV. Damn, you must have really hated those heroes. I mean the shit they said about your mother too... I'd be mad" Rin's eyes widened. "What the hell did they say about her now?!" Rin yelled. She wanted to show at least some kind of dominance to him. She walked in front of Stain to ignore his presence. "You didn't see? Well they said things like how U.A should have expected it because your mother was a villain and that you shouldn't have been anywhere near heroes. A little mean for the police to say" Rin lowered her head and clenched her fist. 'A villain will always be a villain' repeated in her mind. "Would you please follow me? Stain and I have a matter to discuss with you" Rin looked up at Lord First as he spoke. He had black spikey hair and a massive cloak covering his body. He had metal spiked shoulder pads on top of it. He looked like an evil king. He had a large scar over his right eye. First walked down and headed to a room to the right. Stain poked Rin's back to get her to move. She followed First into a dark room. Stain closed the door behind them. It was a small room with a chair in the middle. Rin felt like something was wrong. She didn't want to be here. "Chief Ota put you up to this? Correct?" First spoke softly turning around to glare at Rin. She didn't say anything. How did he know. "I uh…" Rin couldn't speak. She didn't know what they were going to do with her. Stain walked up behind her and pressed his body into her back. He put his sword up to her throat. Rin breathed carefully. She started to sweat once again. "Am I correct or not?" First's tone had changed. He sounded angry. He stood with his hands behind his back. "He said if I gave him the information on your organization he would let me kill the man who killed my parents… But I swear I never had faith in following through to his plan. I just wanted to face the man and let the consequences come to me" Rin closed her eyes as Stain pressed his sword closer to her neck. "You were easy to get information out of. I don't think she'll benefit us" Stain muttered lowering his sword and stepping back from her. "I think she has some potential Third. We'll see how it all affects her. Her quirk copies others. We could benefit from that, especially with All Might hanging around. Come Rin, sit" First gestured his hands to point at the chair next to him. Rin reluctantly sat down in it. First tied her hands to the chair with the straps hanging off it. Stain was staring at her the entire time, so Rin didn't put up much of a fight.

Stain looked almost concerned. He left the room and closed the door behind him. "So, Rin… We like to enhance our quirks with a little… 'medicine' as I'll put it. It'll only hurt for a bit, I promise. If you die well it wont matter, will it?" Rin looked First in the eyes. He looked psychotic. "Wait no I- I don't want this!" Rin shouted as she started struggling. "Shhh Rin… It'll all be over soon" First smiled at her as he pulled a metal tray from over in the corner. "Stop! Please! I don't want this anymore!" Rin struggled. She watched First pick up a syringe and put it into her neck. It stung. She started to choke and closed her eyes. She opened them and gasped for air. Atlas stood in front of her.

"Congratulations, Rin. It's your first death"


End file.
